Trihexia Keys
by Kuroppy
Summary: Lucy went to her mother's room before leaving the mansion. What she found will completely change her life forever. Naruto x Lucy x harem (I think it is safe to say that this is a Naruto x Fairy Tail x Highschool DxD crossover)
1. Wrath

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I never updated this story. I decided to rewrite it and make it more longer and hopefully, better.**

 **This story is now more a little Naru-Lucy centric but he'll still get a harem.**

 **I pretty much changed the plot and focused on Lucy searching for the other lost keys, unlike the first one that I intend for just a harem making story.**

 **you guys might be disappointed so I'll apologize.**

 **All of you can suggest a girl/girls for Naruto's harem and I'll try to make something out of it.**

 **Current list of naruto's harem:**

 **Lucy  
Brandish  
Mira  
Erza  
Ultear  
** **2 Trihexian devil  
** **4 zion angels**

 **Not sure:**

 **Layla  
Eileen  
Dimeria  
** **Kaguya**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this remake!**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **MONSTER/BEAST SPEAKING** "

 _ **'Monster/beast thinking'**_

" _ **Spells**_ "

* * *

Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits. Beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with.

There are two different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, the Silver Keys and the Gold Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits.

These keys are what most mages used today. But there are keys out there that are much more powerful and well hidden around the world.

They are called the Trihexia Keys and the Zion Keys or in the lost history, the Hell's gate key and the Heaven's gate key.

Like the Celestial Spirit gate keys, The origin of their creation is still unknown. But any of the lost 14 keys has never been found until the year X300.

A young boy named Zeref found a key by accident. A Trihexia key. His curiosity bested him and he summoned the devil. A devil with red eyes appeared in front of him with black flames circling the devil. He found out the cost of summoning the devil, unlike the celestial spirit gate keys, this contract is signed by a trade. Zeref traded his mortality and the contract was signed.

After a few days, While he was researching for his project to bring his brother back to life, the devil appeared and suggested that he could bring his brother back from the dead. But Zeref knew that there was a price to pay. Without any single hesitations he agreed to the devil and the devil gave him a smirk.

"For the price of life that I will be giving to your brother, you will pay by taking the life out of others.." That's what the devil said before giving him the curse, and breaking the contract.

He sacrificed his mortality and was given a cursed just to bring his brother back to life. For Zeref it was worth it. The key he found vanished and he never found it again.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Key of Wrath**

* * *

"The keys of the Devil and the keys of God can grant a wish when all of them are found and collected by a single mage. Each keys has different powers and does not rely on their contractor's magic. The keys are simply a portal for them to come freely to our dimension and- Ow!"

Lucy heartfillia bumped in to someone while she was reading her Mother's journal. With a quick apology, she continued her way towards the first location that was written on her mother's journal. The port of hargeon.

She had found her mother's journal hidden in her room and was fascinated on what's inside. That was also the day she decided to leave the mansion and planned to join the most popular guild in fiore.

But her plan changed when she read her mother's diary. She found herself a new goal. To collect all the 14 lost keys of earthland. She wanted, no, She NEEDED that wish to bring her mother back to life.

She was determined that she will be able to locate all 14 keys but her mother decided to be cryptic about it in her notes. It took her nearly a week to decipher a single location and she was not sure about it.

"I hoped that the a key is here.." Lucy sighed and entered the town of Hargeon. Hargeon is one of the Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic.

It was still a mystery to her on why does her mother knows the location of these keys. Did she made a contract with a lost key before? She had so many questions in her mind that needs answers.

She walked around the town and finally checked-in in a cheap hotel. With only 200,000 jewels in hand, she needs to budget it until she found a job.

"Come on mom.. Why do you have to make me solve these puzzles?!" Lucy groaned and let her self fall in the bed.

"A land rich in water and fish. A treasure hidden and cant be found. The good dealer holds a clue." She read the first clue again. It started to irritate her because she's not really good at this stuff.

"The good dealer holds a clue.. Good dealer?"

Lucy was starting to have a headache again. What does her mother mean about the good dealer? There's like hundreds of people here that sells products and goods.

She closed her tired eyes and tomorrow, she will begin her search for that good dealer.

* * *

 _"Lucy, I want to tell you something." Layla weakly reached for her daughter's hand. She was bedridden because of an Illness that has no cure._

 _"What is it mom?"_

 _"I want you to be yourself when you grow up. Don't let this fortune cloud your mind and become someone I don't want you to be." Layla coughed and her voice started to get shaky._

 _"M-Mom?" Lucy's tears started to form in her eyes._

 _"I-I want you to follow your heart and don't let anyone stop you from doing what you want.. I have a gift to you. Find him and he will guide and protect you, my musume.."_

 _"W-Who is he mom?"_

 _"H-He was my.." Layla stopped then smile while shaking her head lightly. "He's a good guy.. He'll make sure that your safe.. that was my wish.."_

 _Layla suddenly felt sleepy and knew it was her time._

 _"Mom?" Her voiced cracked and her tears started to roll down her cheeks._

 _"P-Promise me that you will follow all the words I said earlier."_

 _"I-I promise mom!"_

 _"I.. love you.. musume.." Layla gave her a smile before leaving the world of the living._

 _"Mom?.."_

* * *

"MOM!" Lucy sat up and breathing hard. She brought a hand and touched her cheek and realized that she was crying.

"I miss you, mom.." Lucy hugged her knees and cried.

An hour later, She decided to leave the hotel and started to continue the search for the mysterious good dealer. She walked around town and asked every vendor if they knew about her mother. Being a heartfillia made her a noble so she decided not to reveal herself and was just asking about information about Layla.

Of course all of the vendors she asked said yes. Being rich and influential makes you know all over earthland.

She made her last stop in a store called the proper grocer before retiring for today. She opened the store's door and heard the chime chimed.

"Ah! Welcome to my store young miss! What can I do for you?" An old man in the counter asked with a smile.

"I'm just here to ask if you know Layla heartfillia." Lucy walked said while walking towards the counter.

"Layla heartfillia! Of course! Of course! She's really popular before she passed away. I say.." The old man squinted his eyes and looked at Lucy.

"You kinda looked like her! Is she your mother?" The owner asked making Lucy jumped in surprise.

"N-No! I-I'm just a mage curious about her!" Lucy lied but the owner raised a brow at her before turning around.

"Well if you're not going to buy anything then I'm not going to buy your lies."

Lucy gulped and was nervous. She doesn't know what will happen to her if the people around the town hear that a heartfillia is in town.

"O-Okay you got me. B-But I ran away from home so I dont have any money with me!"

"Shame, So why do you want to know more about your mother?" The owner grabbed a small chest in the top shelf and placed it down in front of her.

"I'm looking for something. Do you know someone who has a nickname of 'the good dealer?'" She asked and hoped that the oldan knew who he or she is.

The old man scratched his chin "Hmm.. Nope I don't know anyone with that kind of nickname. But I am a good dealer." The owner of the store laughed while Lucy frowned. She still had no lead on finding this good dealer.

The old man stopped laughing "But I know a store with that name."

Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled with excitement "Really?! Where?!"

"Here." The old man grinned "This store was called the good dealer before. Layla-sama worked here before when she was at your age."

"M-Mom worked here?!"

"Hai, She worked here for a year then she left. The last time I saw her, she was in a wheelchair and gave me this small chest right here. This was my memory of her but seeing that she's really your mother, then this is yours." He pushed it towards Lucy who started to tear up from happiness.

"T-Thank you.."

"I haven't opened it up yet. So please look inside. I am curious as well."

Lucy nodded and slowly opened the chest. Her eyes widened and fell on her knees when inside the box was a piece of paper.

"I-I was expecting the key.." She muttered.

The old man picked up the paper and read it. "The water of life sprouts and people comeby to offer it gold. The top of it hold, The key that I told."

"Great another puzzle." Lucy sighed

"Ah! I'm good at this!" The old man said while grinning.

"Really?! What's the answer in that puzzle?" Lucy hoped that the old man got the right answer.

"A fountain!"

"A-A what?.."

"A fountain. The water sprouting and people offering it with gold. It a wishing fountain where you toss a coin and make a wish."

Lucy started to jump in happiness and hugged the old man.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The old man giggled perversely when his face touched her chest. "No problem hime-sama."

Lucy released the pervy old man and left the store. "Thanks for everything jii-san!"

"She's just like you Layla-sama." The old man smiled.

* * *

"Now.. A fountain.." Lucy was about to ask some people around her when she heard some talked about the salamander. She was a fan of that said mage but the key is much more important right now.

Shaking her head, she asked a random person in the street. "Uhmm excuse me, Where can I find the fountain here?"

"I don't know lady, I'm not from here. But have you seen a dragon around?"

"Eh?"

The pink haired boy with a white scaley scarf started to describe it for her. "You know, big lizard that breaths fire."

Before Lucy could ask if he's crazy or not, the strange boy quickly run towards the forming crowd around the salamander.

"I would like an autograph from him.." Lucy sighed before resuming her search.

It took her ten minutes to arrive at the park where a large fountain can be found in the middle.

To her surprise, no one is around. She quickly removed her sandals and tried to reach above the fountain. Lucy blushed when she noticed that her shirt was getting transparent because of the water from the fountain.

"Need any help?" A blue haired man with a tattoo on his left eyebrow asked with a charming smile.

"A-Ah, yes please." Lucy said while blushing in embarrassment.

"The name's salamander." He said with a smile that sparkled. The salamander, AKA bora, reach at the top of the fountain and grabbed a strange looking key.

 _'This could sell well..'_ Bora smiled wickedly 'two birds, one stone.'

"Here." Bora gave the key to Lucy and she thanked him. "If you want to repay me then how about I invite you to my grande party tonight." Bora winked and gave her an invitation card.

"I-I will. Thank you again!" Lucy smiled as bora took off with a purple flame.

She looked at the key and it looks like a very scary key. It has a very demonic look and has a mixed color of Black and chrome.

"I-I finally got it.. One of the lost 14 keys.." Lucy pumped her fist and gave a megawatt smile. "YES!"

* * *

After a long day, she returned back to the hotel and she was now sitting in the edge of her bed and looked very nervous.

In her hand was the mysterious lost key. According to her mother's journal, the 14 keys are separated into two faction. Trixehia and Zion. A devil and an Angel. She guessed that the key on her hand was a Trihexia because of how demonic it looked.

"S-Should I try and summon it?.." Lucy gulped and took a deep breath. "Okay.. aalright.. calm down Lucy.. It's not like a huge demon or monster will come out right.." An image of a large demon appeared in her mind and it was so big that it destroyed the hotel and she had to pay for all the damages.

She quickly backed out from summoning it and let herself fall to the bed. "I should do it outside or something.." Lucy yawned and closed her eyes. It was still one in the afternoon and she has time to sleep till the party.

"I wonder what you are.."

After a few hours, she woke up and it's already near 7 in the evening. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Lucy panicked and quickly got off the bed and head to the bathroom.

she took a quick bath and wore a red dress and grabbed her keys. She looked back at the bed and saw the lost key. She hesitated to bring it but she changed her mind and placed it in her purse.

Lucy arrived at the location and was shock to see a fancy yacht waiting for her at the dock. She could see many girls dressed in fancy clothes entering the yatch.

"This must be it." Lucy smiled and walked towards the yacht. At the entrance was a bouncer who's looking at the invitations. "Invitation please?"

Lucy took the invitation out from her purse and gave it to the bouncer. After inspecting it, the bouncer gave it back to Lucy "You may enter. Next'

She arrived inside and was greeted by Bora, she later was leaded inside. "I never got your name, beautiful."

"A-Ah It's Lucy."

"Lucy huh? That's such a pretty name." Bora complimented her while pouring a glass of wine.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled but noticed something wrong with the smell of the wine. "Don't you have to attend to the other girls?" Lucy asked Bora/

"It's okay, I feel like drinking with you." He snapped his finger and made the wine into small spherical orbs that floats above the glass.

"Try opening your mouth, the pearls of wine will slowly come in." Bora said to Lucy who slowly opened her mouth.

" _ **Don't..**_ " Her eyes widened when she heard a voice inside her mind. She quickly swatted away the incoming pearls and stood up.

"What are you planning?" She smelled her hand and smelled a common sleeping drug used for patients in the hospital.

Bora smirked "You're a bad girl.. If you just were to sleep peacefully then you wouldn't have to get hurt.."

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes widened when a couple of men emerged from the curtains behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Oh she's a pretty one boss!" The first guy said while licking his lips.

"Can I have a round at her boss? She looks pretty innocent enough! My kind of thing!" The second one said making Lucy look at the min disgust and fear.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Welcome to our slave ship! I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Brosco." Bora grinned evilly and tried to feel her up by touching her leg.

Lucy's eyes widened when she felt Bora's hand reached for her keys. He took it off and looked at the keys, "Hmm where's the other key?"

"W-What other key?"

"Don't play dumb with me! The key that I got from the fountain! Where is it!?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Lucy started to sweat. If the lost key fall into the wrong hands then it might cause havoc.

Bora snapped his finger. "Search her."

Lucy's eyes widened when multiple hands was about to tear her dress off and search for the lost key. "O-Okay! I-I'll give it to you! Just let me go!"

"You think I'm dumb woman?!"

"I-I'm clearly outnumbered here and my keys are in your hands so I really can't escape.."

Bora clicked his tongue as she made a point. "Alright, release her. But be alert! If she tries anything.." Bora grinned "I get first dibs.."

Lucy was released and shakily walked towards her pursed. She opened it and grabbed the key. "Please.. Help me.." She whispered while she gripped the key enough to make her hand bleed because of the spikes.

"Oy! What's taking so long?!" Bora shouted.

Lucy turned around and made a swiping motion "OPEN! GATE OF THE DEVIL!" She screamed and a crimson pillar appeared in front of her.

"A-A Gate key?! I-Impossible! The design of that key is different from the celestial gate keys!" Bora shouted as his men prepared for battle.

With a huge gust of wind, The pillar died revealing a blond haired teen with icy blue eyes. He's wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves, as well as a white button-down shirt underneath it, a thin red bow around his neck, and a pair of pants and sturdy boots. The outfit is overall black, with gold accents.

The blonde devil glanced at her then turned his attention back to these men. "You look younger Layla." He commented before flicking his wrist creating a large explosion.

The yacht almost tilted because of how powerful the blast is. The smoke cleared and the room, which is the captains quarter, had a huge hole and all of his men inside the room disappeared.

"Next time summon me properly.." He sighed and looked at Bora with cold eyes "You, I believe that's Layla-hime's keys."

"H-Here! Take it! Just leave and take the girl with you!" Bora shouted while shaking in fear. He threw the keys at Naruto who easily caught it with his hand.

"Well, Let's go." Lucy gasped when the mysterious devil swooped her into his arms.

Lucy blushed at that "W-W-Wait! T-There are still people here! This is a slave ship and the girls here are going to be sold off in Brosco!"

The blonde devil raised his brow then looked at Bora. "Fine." He stomped his feet and the yacht started to shake. Bora tried to hold onto something when his eyes widened in shock on what he saw outside the ship. A gigantic red fox like creature with a humanoid body came out of the water and lifted the yacht.

"W-What are you?.."

"Just a Devil." After a few steps, the town was panicking over the gigantic monsters coming to the port. Authorities have already called the rune knights and they are on their way.

The giant fox had arrived and gently put the yacht down the ground before getting sucked inside the blonde devil. "Let's go."

Lucy ***Eeped*** when the blonde jumped high enough for her to see the whole town and landing gently at the empty park.

He set her down slowly and crossed his arms. "So you found an anti-aging spell or something?"

"I-I'm not Layla.." Lucy said making the blonde tilt his head.

"Hmm? Same presence, your breast are the same size, brown eyes, blonde hair. Yep. definitely Layla."

"Actually I'm her daughter. My name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"...I see. So, you're my new contractor." He said as he materialized a chair out of thin air and sat on it.

Lucy's eyes widened in amazement when she saw that "Cool!"

"My name is Naruto Sathanus, and in your hand is my key. The key of wrath. My key has already absorbed your blood so your the only one who can use my key and not the others so don't worry about someone stealing it. Now shall we make the contract?" Naruto explained to Lucy who nodded her head.

"S-So how does devil contract works?" She asked Naruto who grinned at her.

"A trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes. In order for me to sign your contract then you must offer something precious to me and in return I'll fight for you." Naruto explained to Lucy who bit her lips.

"D-Do you accept jewels?" Lucy tried money but Naruto shook his head. "I-I don't really know what to trade.." She sighed.

"Then I guess this is a no deal then. My key will disappear and will be hidden again. fare-"

"WAIT!" Lucy shouted while blushing. There is only one precious thing she has to offer.

"Have you think of something?" Naruto asked and Lucy nodded.

"I-I-I.. I offer my Virginity!" She shouted at Naruto. She's desperate on bringing her mother back and if her virginity is the cost, then she'll be happily give it to him. She didn't mind as she found Naruto attractive. Not that she needs to say that out loud.

A gust of wind was the only thing that can be heard before Naruto started laughing.

"W-What?! M-My virginity is not enough f-for you?! A-Am I not attractive enough?!" Lucy cried as Naruto stopped laughing.

"I accept." Naruto said before the key in her hand glowed. "Contract is done. Thou, you could have offered me a family treasure or something. Your mother offered her mother's necklace that was precious to her."

Lucy started to blush even more "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Naruto ignored her and stood up from his chair. "Now where are you staying? I need some shut eye." Naruto stretched his arms and yawned.

"W-Why? can't you just go back to your dimension?" Lucy asked and was nervous because she will lose her virginity if they went back to her hotel.

"Hmm? I don't feel like it. And It's been so long since I came back here. So location?"

Lucy gulped then sighed "S-Sea shell h-hotel.."

Naruto walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up to see Naruto giving her a charming smile. "Hold your breath."

"Wha-"

She blinked and realized that they were not in the park anymore but inside her room in the hotel.

"Pretty small don't you think?" Naruto commented as he looked around.

"H-How-"

"I used my teleportation magic." He said before sitting on her bed before taking off his top. The sight made Lucy blushed and quickly ran towards the bathroom.

"M-Me and my big mouth.." Lucy looked at the mirror and saw her face red as a tomato. "I-I got myself into this and I will do this.. For mom.."

She took a quick shower before wrapping around a towel around her body. She got out of the bathroom and tried not to make an eye contact with Naruto.

"I-I'm ready.. But please be gen-!" Lucy's eye brow twitched in annoyance when she saw the blond was sleeping on her bed with a snot bubble and topless.

"T-This.." She made herself presentable and was nervous about her first time yet this devil had the nerve to fall asleep. With an iron fist, She punched Naruto on the head making the blonde hold his head in pain.

"Itai! What's wrong with you?!"

"I THOUGHT YOUR TAKING MY VIRGINITY?!" Lucy shouted while blushing.

"Do you want me to do it now?" Naruto asked Lucy who shook her head and backed a bit. "I guessed correctly. You offer me your virginity and your virginity is mine. I decide when to take it. Now dress up and go to sleep." Naruto said before closing his eyes again.

Lucy is somehow relieved yet disappointed at the same time. "I thought devils are ruthless and manipulative creatures.." Lucy sighed before grabbing a set of clothes. She was not giving him a chance to peek and give him a free show so she decided to change at the bathroom.

Meanwhile back at the bed, Naruto sighed in annoyance "Definitely Layla.."

* * *

 **Alright this is my limit XD**

 **I tried to make it longer but my limit is always stop on 4k words. So tell me if you like this remake.**

 **And if you skipped the author's note above then read it again.**

 **Oh yeah! I also need help for you guys to make puzzles or riddles for me (I'm not really good at making one) You can send a PM to me and I'll credit you in this story when I liked it.**

 **Just like the puzzle above, I need riddles or puzzles of a location (Anywhere in earthland) It'll be great if you guys help me out with this one! Thanks!**

 **anyways hope you liked this one and please review!**


	2. keys

"Please! I beg you!.. I will trade my soul for it! Anything you want!" An eighteen year old girl begged. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair and wearing a white frilly dress. She was kneeling in front of a blonde teen who has his arms crossed and an annoyed look etched his face.

"No." Naruto said as he sighed. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why won't you help me?!" She cried as she balled her fists.

Naruto chopped her head causing her to cry in pain. "Because trading your soul for a damn massage is stupid."

"Then why won't you massage my back!?" Layla Heartfillia whined at her last and only summon. At the age of 16, She retired all of her Spirits due to her fading health. Then during her travels, she found a mysterious yet cool looking key.

"Because you kept making all those lewd noises!"

"It's because you're good with your hands!" Layla shouted with a blush. "You're a damn devil, you must be used to it by now in hell!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance "For your information _'Princess',_ It's called the Underworld and its nothing like what you think it is. It's much more peaceful there."

"Hmph! You're just saying that." Layla crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "In reality you just want to touch my breasts~"

She tried to tease him and let her twins jiggle in front of Naruto

Naruto gain a small blush and faced the other way "You're giving me a headache." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going back in the Underworld, summon me when you need me." He said before opening a portal to the underworld.

Before he could walk inside the portal, Layla grabbed his hand.

"T-Take me with you! That's an order!"

Naruto groaned, and looked at Layla. "Fine.. Just a tour! Nothing else!"

"Yay!" Layla pulled Naruto in a hug, trapping his head between her breasts.

"Infuriating.." Naruto sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Keys**

* * *

It has been really awkward ever since this morning. Well, for Lucy it is. she could get really huggy when she's asleep. Waking up in Naruto's arm and chest first thing in the morning made her blush instantly and started yelling at Naruto for being a pervert, even thou she's the one hugging him. Now, the two blondes are now travelling towards the next closest town to buy some equipment for herself.

"When did she pass away?" Naruto asked, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

"H-How did you know she passed away?" Lucy was surprised that Naruto knew.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Layla was already slowly dying when she made a contract with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Her illness got worst when she reached the age of 16, causing her to release her keys. One day she was walking by the shore and lucky her, she found my key half buried in the sands. For 2 long years I experienced the true meaning of hell.." Naruto gave a tiring sigh at the last part then smiled as he recalled old memories.

Lucy balled her fist in anger "W-Why didn't you help her then? You could cure her illness right?!"

"She didn't want to. The girl is stubborn and I could tell that you are as well." Naruto continued walking then groaned when he heard Lucy started crying.

"Oy, Stop-"

"Can you bring her back?" Lucy whispered as tears rolled down her face. "Please! I'm willing to trade anything! Even my life!" She shouted out loud.

Naruto walked towards her then flicked her in the forehead.

"Itai!" Lucy placed a hand on her forehead.

"Infuriating." Naruto sighed then embraced the girl causing Lucy to blush. "I could bring her back, but I need her perfectly preserved body. Even if you have that, I won't do it."

"W-Why.."

"Because Devils don't resurrect the dead. We turn them into demons." Naruto explained and broke the comforting hug. Lucy wiped her tears and gave an apologetic smile at Lucy. "I'm sorry.. I was desperate.."

"It's okay. You and Layla are extremely alike that its starting to scare me.. And I'm a devil!" Naruto joked to try and cheer her up. And it worked as Lucy placed a hand on her lips and started to laugh softly.

"Will you help me collect all the lost keys?" Lucy asked Naruto who shook his head. "You're my contractor, I'm supposed to do whatever you say." He said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Lucy gave him a quick hug before she start walking again with a small blush in her cheeks.

Naruto sighed and placed his hands on his side pockets. "You're going to use the keys to bring her back aren't you?" He asked as he followed her.

"Y-Yeah. I really missed her and I'll do anything to bring her back to life!" Lucy said with a smile. "By the way, do you know where the other keys are?" She asked Naruto.

"It's actually forbidden for us to tell anyone, even to my comrades, the location of our key." Naruto replied causing Lucy to cry comically.

"And here I thought I was able to escape mom's cryptic journal!"

"But I could sense them if they are near." Lucy smiled from happiness at that. "You're actually lucky that you found her journal. Before, We can bring our contractor into the underworld for a short amount of time and Layla was the last one to get a glimpse of the underworld before the Rules are changed."

"You brought mom to the underworld?"

"Correction, She ordered me to bring her to the underworld. I introduced her to the other six and she asked them where the location of their keys are but I explained to her that it is forbidden." Naruto started to smile. "She was able to outsmart us and She asked us to make the location of our key into riddles and puzzles for her to solve. Technically, we never broke the rules as we didn't indicate the exact location of our keys."

"I see! So that's why she knows! How about your key? How did she know?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks "I never really displaced my key after the contract was broken. So I guess she's the one who hid it and make the clues for you."

"I see. Then could you help me solve this one!" Lucy stopped and faced Naruto so that he can see the journal in her hands.

"It says _**'the great ice that tears the sky and meets the heavens high. It's heart of ice that cant be thaw and only the warmth of anger is needed to free me once more.'** _ Any ideas? I guess the great ice that tears the sky means the snowy mountains."

"I'm not good at riddles or puzzles" Naruto said causing the girl to sigh.

"Then I guess we're going to the nearest mountain here which is Mt. hakobe.." Lucy said. "And that's a 4 day trip.. I don't think my budget can handle this" She whined

"No worries, I got the solution to your problem Layla 2.0" Naruto grinned at her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What d- Oh no! wai!-"

* * *

 **Mt. Hakobe**

"..." Lucy quickly hugged herself when she felt the cold air touched her skin.

"W-Why did you t-teleport us here you b-b-b-baka!" Lucy shouted as she shivered in the snow.

Naruto winced of her high pitched cry and sighed "I already helped so deal with it."

"I-I-I'm freezing y-you b-baka y-yarou! A-And warn m-me next t-time!" Lucy glared at the blonde who's not affected by the cold temperature at all.

"It's your fault for wearing such kinky outfit." Naruto lectured her as he started walking towards nowhere.

Lucy began to blush and made a snowball then threw it at Naruto. "AT LEAST HELP ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Infuriating.." Naruto sighed before he snapped his finger and a warm fluffy jacket materialized in his hands. "Here, It'll keep you warm." He threw it to Lucy who easily caught it.

"T-Thanks.. How do you do that anyway?" She asked Naruto as she wears the warm jacket.

"We devils have the ability called Omnipotence. You better not know what it is." He said nonchalantly as he walked towards a cave.

"Why not?" Lucy pouted and followed him.

"Because I said so." Naruto grinned and decided to change the topic before Lucy could annoy him even more. "What do you know, I sense a key nearby."

Lucy's eyes widened and gave a huge smile "REALLY?" She can't believe her luck, two keys in two days!

"But I really can't pinpoint exactly where, I guess we're exploring inside." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to locate the source of this energy he is feeling.

While they are walking inside the tunnel of the cave, Lucy used a magic lamp so she can see in the dark. She wondered how Naruto could see if he's leading the way with no source of light. ' _Maybe It's a devil thing..'_

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about who's key were inside this cave. He's train of thoughts stopped when he saw a light in the distance. "It's coming from there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lucy shouted in excitement as she ran past Naruto and towards the exit of the tunnel.

What she found on the other side made her regret her decision. A huge balkan was dancing around an ice pillar. The balkan stopped and looked at Lucy. "H-Hot WOMAN!" The balkan charged at Lucy with hearts in its eyes.

"KYAAAAH!"

Before the balkan could even reach for Lucy, It was punched in the face by Naruto and hit the pillar causing it to shatter into pieces, then finally hit the wall. The punch was so strong that it created a large crater on the wall.

"Tsk, such weak beings." Naruto scoffed and walked towards the now broken pillar.

Lucy was still processing the things that had happened within a second. "T-Thanks.." She murmured to her blonde summon.

"I would be useless if I can't even protect my contractor" Naruto said while he picked up a piece of a broken ice and inside was a Black key with rose colored highlights.

"Here, catch." Naruto tossed it to Lucy who stumbled a bit but finally caught it with her hands. "Wow.. Who's key is this?" She asked Naruto.

"Lust." Naruto felt goosebumps just by saying her title. "B-But don't summon her yet!"

Lucy raised a brow at Naruto. He sounds so.. desperate. "You don't have anything to trade yet, right? So let's play safe. I mean I'm doing this to protect you, you know."

Lucy blushed and nodded. "A-Alright, But what ki- wait, HER? So a female devil?"

Naruto gulped and pointed at the downed balkan. "Look a distraction!" The balkan who glowed then turned into a human. At that point, Naruto thanked his luck. He doesn't want to talk about her. Its.. Infuriating.

"Oy! Macao! Are you here?!" A boy with pink hair shouted as he entered the cave. Naruto stood in front of Lucy and prepared himself.

"Careful Lucy.. He's not human."

Lucy tilted her head and realized that it was the stranger who she asked in hargeon. She placed the piece of ice in her purse then walked towards the new comer.

"Hey! You're the girl in hargeon!" Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"Hi! My name is Lucy. Is this guy your comrade?" Lucy pointed at the wall where an unconscious man was lying in the rubble.

"Ah! You found macao! Thanks! and my name is Natsu dragneel!" Natsu grinned and started walking towards Macao.

Naruto walked towards Lucy and still being cautious towards the pink haired boy. "Calm down will you?" Lucy whispered to Naruto. "He's the great salamander!" She tried not to get excited and ask him about his magic.

"I really can't lower my guard."

"Oy! Wake up!" Natsu shouted at Macao "Boy, He's knocked out cold."

Lucy sweat dropped and decided not to tell the event that has happened earlier. Her eyes caught something in his arm. "F-Fairy tail?"

Natsu looked at Lucy then gave her a toothy grin. "The one and only!"

"C-Can we join?!" Lucy's fan girl mode has been activated.

"Sure! You and that guy over there can join!"

Naruto sighed as he really can't do anything. If Lucy is just like her mother then all her words are always final. Lucy then hugged Naruto out of joy.

"Yatta! I'll get to be a member of one of the best guilds in fiore!" Lucy squealed then she started to blush when she realized that she was hugging Naruto.

"Oh! Are you two lovers or something?" Natsu decided to ask.

"WE'RE NOT!" Lucy shouted as she pushed Naruto away.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head "So infuriating.."

"STOP SAYING THAT ALL THE TIME!" Lucy shouted out loud.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"Ah!~ We're finally here!" Lucy said in excitement as she looked around the peaceful town. It has been an exhausting five hour trip and being with Natsu in the carriage made it only worst because of his motion sickness.

"It's getting dark Lucy, I suggest that you find us a suitable place to sleep in." Naruto suggested. "You can join the guild tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." She turned to Natsu and bowed her head. "I'm sorry but like he said, we need to find some place to stay."

Natsu grinned and nodded "Sure, just ask the people around and they'll know where's our guild at!"

"Thanks again for saving me." The now awake Macao thanked the two blondes.

"It's nothing." Lucy smiled kindly at Macao.

"Let's get going then." Naruto started to walk away from the group, clearly wanted to get some shut eye.

"Mou, What's his problem?" Lucy pouted then she noticed Macao smiling at her. "Lover's quarrel?"

"W-W-We're not lovers!" Lucy blushed then quickly ran after Naruto.

"They'll be a great addition to the family eh?" Macao said to Natsu who nodded. "Yeah, and that tall blonde one. I can tell he's strong! can't wait to kick his ass tomorrow!"

Back at the two blondes, Lucy was balancing herself in a low barricade. "Why are you making that face?" Lucy asked Naruto who looked at her funny.

"What face?"

"That face!" Lucy jumped down and pinched his cheeks. "You look like you lost or something!"

Naruto looked away, but did nothing about her hands tugging his cheeks. "It's because he's a demon resurrected by ' **Pride** '."

Lucy removed her hands on his cheeks "A-A demon?" She asked and Naruto nodded at her. "B-But he looks like a normal human being!"

"Appearance can be change when they know their potential or power. otherwise they will look like a normal human." Naruto explained then sighed "Me and Pride had a little competition going on before."

"What was the bet?" Lucy looked very worried. The look on his face earlier looked like he experienced great pain in the past.

"It's pretty much a ' _The first who can turn a human in to a demon wins_ ' kind of thing. We can't turn them in to demons in our will, we need our contractors approval to revive someone. Long story short, I lost and the punishment is.." Naruto placed a hand on his left wrist, and looked liked he was reminiscing about his past.

Naruto looked at her straight in the eyes, telling her that he's dead serious. Lucy blushed at his captivating blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"A slap on the wrist."

"..Eh?.." Lucy's left eye started to twitch. ' _I-I was worried for nothing.._ ' "BAKA!" * **SMACK!*** Lucy smacked Naruto in the head causing him to let a small cry of pain.

"You don't understand the pain of being slapped in the wrist!" Naruto shouted.

"URUSAI!"

After a small argument, They finally found an apartment. Problem is that her apartment is only fitted for one person and not two.

"Let's get some sleep" Naruto yawned a he took off his top and walked towards Lucy's bed.

"NO!" Lucy pushed Naruto then blushed when her hands felt his pure muscled chest. "Y-Y-You take the c-couch this time!"

"Why?" Naruto asked earning a glare from Lucy. "D-Don't you know that boys and girls can't sleep in the same bed?!"

"But we already did-"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance and head outside her room. "Infuriating." He muttered before leaving the room completely.

Lucy glared at the door before sighing completely. "That stupid devil.." She grabbed her purse and took out a chunk of ice that has they key inside it.

She was amazed that the piece of ice has not melted yet. Lucy wanted to break the ice to inspect the key closer but she doesn't have the materials to do so.

Lucy got up the bed and walked towards the kitchen with the block of ice in her hand.

Meanwhile, Naruto grunted when he started hearing loud banging and metal clacking coming from the kitchen. He sat up with an annoyed look on his face and walked towards the kitchen where he found an extremely tired Lucy who's trying to break the ice with the tools available in the kitchen.

"Could you keep it down Lucy." Naruto deadpanned.

Lucy was about to tear her hair off her head and Naruto was not really helping. "WHAT KIND OF ICE IS THIS?!" She shouted from frustration.

Some tools around her was badly damage and bent yet the block of ice did not shatter.

"If I break the ice will you let me sleep?" Naruto groaned at Lucy who threw the ice at him. With his fast reflexes, he caught it with his right hand. And to Lucy's shock, the Ice shattered once it come contact to Naruto's hand.

"W-W-W-Wha-"

"Here, Just don't summon her. She's very... Infuriating.. Like you." He said before tossing the key at Lucy then leaving the kitchen and back to the sofa.

"Are you sure you're not Sloth?.." Lucy sighed and looked at the key that was in her hands. It was a beautiful metallic key. Unlike Naruto's key, this one was smoother and the only sharp edge was the tip of the key that has a tribal heart design. The glowing rose colored outline was a perfect match for the chrome.

She smiled happily when she's 12 keys away from reviving back her mother. After a few minutes, she went back to bed and tomorrow was going to be her big day. They're joining fairy tail!

* * *

 **Fairy tail**

A stoic Naruto and an excited Lucy was waiting in front of the guild. They were standing there for about two minutes now and Naruto was itching to question her about entering or not.

"L-Let's go in!" Lucy calmed herself as she was extremely nervous. She slowly opened the door and her eyes widened when Naruto quickly appeared in front of her and swatted away and incoming chair.

The brawl was still going, not caring about who's entering or who's inside the guild. He looked back and saw Lucy started fangirling on some mages inside the guild.

"Look Naruto! That's Cana Alberona!" Lucy pointed at a brunette drinking a glass of wine. "She's the biggest drinker in fairy tail!"

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Unlike Layla who liked travelling alone, Lucy will drag him in this guild with her.

"Ara, Newcomers-.." A white haired mage stopped dead on her tracks when she started to hear whispers in her head.

"Kyaaah!~ Look Naruto! It's Mirajane!" Lucy started hitting Naruto from excitement. Meanwhile, Naruto looked Mira with interest. He could sense some conflict inside her.

Mira was trying to keep calm as the voices in her head was shouting at her to claim the blonde male in front of her. Getting a strong headache, she dropped the plate that she was holding but Naruto caught it.

Mira's eyes widened when she got a closer look on Naruto's face. For some reason, she's getting attracted to Naruto.

"Mira-san! Are you okay?!" Lucy ran towards the white haired mage who gave her a smile. "Yes, Sorry. Just a headache." Mira frowned again when the whispers in her head started to get louder.

' _ **CLAIM HIM!'**_

 _ **'MAKE HIM OURS!'**_

 _ **'TEAR HIS CLOTHES AND RAVAGE HIM!;**_

Mira clutched her head, trying to stop the voices in her mind. This was the first time it happened to her.

"Naruto! Let's take her somewhere quiet. Maybe she needs air." Lucy said with a pleading look. The brawl was still ongoing and no one noticed them take Mira in the storage room.

"Mira-san.." Lucy frowned when Mira started to mutter something while she was lying on the floor. "What's happening to her Naruto? Should we call help?"

"She's a take over mage." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Mira. "If I'm correct she has the satan soul."

"That means.." Lucy looked at Naruto who nodded at her.

"She has demons inside her." Naruto sighed. "How infuriating.. She basically wants me."

"Eh?"

"She wants to have sex with me."

"... **HENTAI!** " ***PACK*** Lucy blushed and glared at Naruto who was nursing a bump on his head. "What kind of pervert are you?! Is my virginity not enough?!"

"I'm serious. The demons inside her wants to mate with me. They tend to be attracted to the superior beings." Naruto explained.

Mira can't hear them as the whispers was too loud. "Please.. stop.. Make it stop.." Mira cried.

Naruto sighed and walked towards Mira. "The only way you can calm a demon in heat is to give it what it wants."

"Y-You're going to have sex with her?!" Lucy stuttered and while blushing. She suddenly felt pain and anger towards the blonde. "No! You can't do that!"

"Calm down. Jeez.. I'm not gonna have sex with her.. This will help her calm down." Naruto leaned down and kissed her in the lips.

"..."

Mira slowly opened her eyes when the voices in her head died down. She felt a warm feeling in her chest and butterflies flying in her stomach. Finally noticing that the blonde stranger was kissing her, she quickly pushed Naruto off her while blushing madly "P-P-P-Pervert!"

"Pervert!" Lucy then kicked him after Mira pushed him, causing him to land on some barrels.

Naruto grunted then sighed "Definitely Layla.."

After a few moments, Lucy explained that Naruto is a devil and beg not to tell anyone.

"I see.." Mira glanced at Naruto then blushed. "T-Thank you for helping me. That was the first time it happened to me."

"It was a common reaction for lower demons. I'm actually impressed that you resisted them and didn't jump on me"

Mira felt happy on being praised by Naruto. "Oh! I never got your names."

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy happily introduced herself then she pointed at Naruto "That's Naruto Sathanus."

"It's nice to meet you two!" Mira smiled at both of them "Especially you Naruto-san~" She said without thinking before quickly placing a hand on her mouth while blushing madly.

Lucy suddenly felt jealous, but she won't admit it. Nope. Never. "Narutoo.."

"Infuriating.."

* * *

"Welcome to fairy tail!" Mira officially greeted Lucy as she stamped the logo of fairy tail in her hand. The master was currently not around but Mira was sure that the master will welcome them with open arms. The brawl ended leaving some mages knocked out cold in the tables.

"How about you Naruto-san?" Mira turned to then blushed when she saw those icy blue eyes of his. "W-What color and where?"

"I'm not Interested."

"Eh?" Both girls said at the same time as they look at Naruto.

"I can't become a member of fairy tail, I'm a devil." Naruto reasoned but it didn't work.

"So? It doesn't matter if you're a devil or not! You're joining fairy tail and that's an order!" Lucy shouted at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "Definitely Layla.. Alright-" Naruto removed his jacket then took off his shirt causing both Mira and Lucy to blush.

 _'W-Why am I blushing?.. I always see topless guys here in the guild yet Naruto's muscles are so..- N-No! S-Stop Mira!'_ Mira shook her head and tried to focus on humping- ehr.. Stamping Naruto.

"In my left chest and make it red please."

Mira quickly stamped Naruto's chest then quickly turned around to hide her blush and place the stamp back to the box. "W-Welcome to Fairy tail."

Naruto looked at Lucy who was still ogling unconsciously at his chest. "Staring is rude you know." He said before putting back his shirt on then his jacket.

Lucy started to blush and faced the other way "S-Staring? W-Who's staring?!"

"You should be more honest to yourself." He sighed.

"Oy Lucy! There you are!" A pink haired mage walked towards the bar and noticed Lucy's hand. "You're officially a member! That's great! We should celebrate by doing a job!" Natsu grinned at Lucy who smiled at him.

"We would love to!"

"Then let's go!" Natsu dragged Lucy out of the guild leaving Naruto behind.

"Are you going to catch up to them Naruto-san?" Mira asked the blonde.

"I could always teleport to Lucy when she needs me. I'll let her enjoy her first mission."

Mira smiled before offering him a mug of beer. "Do you drink?"

"Alcohol won't work on me but sure." Naruto accepted the mug and drank it.

"So about earlier.." Mira began with a blush.

* * *

"Y-You tricked me.." Lucy sighed in annoyance. She discovered that the person they are going to steal from is a perverted old man who

is recruiting blonde maids.

"We're already here!" Natsu grinned as he walked towards the entrance of the town. "Oh yeah, Where's that Naruto guy?" Natus asked making Lucy turn pale.

"I-I forgot about him!" Lucy panicked before grabbing Naruto's key before turning around and whispered " _Open! Gate of hell, Wrath!_ "

Naruto blinked as he appeared while holding a mug of beer in his hand. "You know you could just told me telepathically instead of force summoning me."

"I didn't know that!" Lucy cried at Naruto who just scratched the back of his head. "I forgot I guess?"

"Baka!"

Natsu turned around and looked at Naruto "Oy! There you are!" Natsu grinned at Naruto "After this mission want to spar?"

"Sure." He said before being dragged by Lucy. "Can you go talk to the client Natsu, Me and Naruto need to do something."

Naruto was dragged inside a clothing store and now was waiting for Lucy to come out of the changing room.

"This is soo cliche.." Naruto murmured while he rest his chin on his left hand.

A few minutes later, Lucy came out wearing a Maid outfit with a very short skirt and her hair is now done in pigtails. Naruto gain a mild blush and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, That looks good, Let's get going." He quickly said before standing up and drag Lucy to the counter.

"H-Hey W-Wait! Let me change back first!" Lucy blushed when the people inside the store started looking at her.

They finally meet at the front of the mansion while hiding in the bush.

"Nice outfit Lucy!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

"T-Thanks.. I'm kinda nervous about this.."

Naruto placed his hands on his pockets and walked towards the gate. "Wait Naruto! What are you doing?!" Lucy whispered loudly at Naruto.

"I'm going to scout the mansion, Just tell me if you need help." He said before walking through the gate like it was not there.

"Woah! How did he do that?!" Natsu asked Lucy who just sighed.

* * *

Naruto was walking inside the mansion and towards the mysterious energy he was feeling. He didn't tell Lucy yet but he could sense a key inside this mansion.

Stopping on his tracks, He heard the doorbell meaning that Natsu and Lucy was standing now outside. He looked up and saw an ugly man walking towards the stairs surrounded by ugly maids. Naruto ignored them and teleported upstairs towards a locked room.

Like he did to the gate, He went through it and saw a safe inside. "It can't be.." Naruto used brute force and break the safe open. His eyes widened when he saw what's inside the safe.

"A Zion key.."

* * *

 **AAnd that's a wrap XD**

 **Sorry it took so long. This was meant to be upload last 5 days ago, but something came up and I need to get out of town for a bit.**

 **I would also like to thank Z-Breezy, Elchabon and some users who gave me some ideas for the puzzles/riddles.**

 **Also! I was thinking if its okay for me to add sasuke in this story. I was reading a story before (Uzumaki phenex by ShoKazuma) and when he made sasuke appeared in a chapter, he** **received tons of flames and hate because of that.**

 **So I'm asking you guys if its cool or not.**

 **(Current harem lsit)**

 **Lucy  
Mira  
Erza  
Layla  
Ultear  
Kagura  
Eileen  
Dimeria  
Brandish**

 **(Maybe added in the future)**

 **Yukino  
Angel/Sorano  
Seilah  
Virgo  
Aries**

Some guys are worried that this harem is too large. yes. it is large. but I'll be following the canon timeline here so some girls will have to wait.

 **There is also a Poll on my profile. and last question, Can I add an OC?**

 **Oh well that's all, Thank's for reading! Please review!**


	3. Ruby & Gold

"NARUTO!" Layla shouted in anger. She was looking for him around their house that he made. He was gone for an hour now and not having him around was frustrating for her.

Finally the door opened and Naruto entered. "What?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I was lost in the road of life.."

"BAKA! I LOOKED ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

"You could have summoned me or talk to me telepa-.." Naruto massaged his temples and looked at the calendar that was in the table. "I see..The Great Red flood Cometh.. Infuriating." He said before leaving the room.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME BE ANGRY WITH YOU!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ruby & Gold**

* * *

The three mages of fairy tail are now walking back to the guild after their mission was completed. Lucy was a bit disappointed because they are returning empty handed but happy as they are able to help Kaby and got herself a new celestial key.

She kept glancing at Naruto who was being silent for the past minutes. Tugging on his sleeves, Naruto looked at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"..I need to show you something when we return back to the apartment."

"What is it?" She asked Naruto who decided to ignore her causing her to pout. "Naruto."

"What?"

"Carry me."

Naruto stopped walking and looked at her feet. "They seem to be functioning."

"Urusai! Now carry me!" Lucy huffed then made an *eep* sound when Naruto suddenly scooped her in his arms, bridal style. "I'm starting to think that you're treating me like a slave." Naruto sighed and continued walking behind Natsu.

"Hmph.." Lucy began to frown ' _A-Am I treating him like one?..'_

"You're so spoiled Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "It's sure is tough having a girlfriend eh Naruto?"

"H-H-He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy cried while blushing.

Naruto sighed and didn't deny it. "She's my ojou-sama, I have to do everything she says. Even if it's infuriating.."

Lucy's face started to burn from embarrassment. "B-Baka! What are you saying?!"

"I don't get this romance stuff." Natsu said while grinning.

"Don't you have someone special before?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Well, Everyone in the guild is special to me. They're family!" Natsu answered. "That makes you part of the family too so you guys are special to me."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled at the pink haired mage. "But It's not what I meant. I mean like a special girl. You know, someone you really like more than a friend."

Natsu think about who's someone special that he liked more than a friend. "Ah! It's Lisanna! She's more than a friend. I guess? I mean she's special and She's my best friend. That's more than a friend right?"

"Really?~ So where is she? Why haven't you made a move yet?" Lucy asked Natus who suddenly became depressed.

"She's dead."

"Oh.. I'm sorr-"

"No, It's okay!" Natsu grinned and decided not to continue talking about her.

Naruto analyzed Natsu and figured out that he's masking his feelings about the death of that Lisanna girl.

"I'll scout ahead if there's some enemy waiting for us." Natsu said before sprinting away.

"He's really hurt.. I guess she's really special to him." Lucy said. She felt bad for bringing up that topic.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy started asking Naruto some questions.

"What was mom like?"

"Look in a mirror.."

Lucy sighed. Was she really the same as her mother?

"Then how about you not being angry all the time? You're wrath aren't you?"

"I'm always angry." Naruto said nonchalantly.

' _I find that hard to believe.._ ' Lucy thought as she sweat dropped. Her next question caused her cheeks to blush a bit.

"A-Are you seeing someone?"

"No."

Lucy sighed in relief. ' _W-Why am I happy all of a sudden?'_

Naruto stopped walking when he spotted someone fighting in a distance. There were smoke, fire, explosions and Ice?

After a few seconds, the brawl ended and the two mages jumped back, One was Natsu and the other one was a guildmate named gray.

"Why is he in his underware?!" Lucy shouted.

Naruto ignored them as he felt a presence nearby. He gently put Lucy down in the ground. "Eh? What's wrong Naruto?"

"I'll be right back. Meanwhile, you try and calm them down." Naruto said before walking away.

"Who's that guy?" Gray asked as he looked at Naruto. "And who's she?"

"If your brain wasn't frozen all the time, maybe you noticed them join the guild yesterday!" Natsu shouted while glaring at Gray.

"You wanna go Flame brain?!"  
"Bring it Ice princess!"

Lucy sweat dropped and sighed. "This is infuriating-.. Damn you Naruto! Now you got me saying that word!"

* * *

Naruto was watching a group of mages in the shadows. They were talking about being hungry and tired but what caught his attention was the word Lullaby. It sounds familiar but he really cant remember where he heard it the first time.

Snapping his finger, the group of mages dropped on the ground while snoring loudly. "That should do it." He said before teleporting to Lucy's nearest position. He was surprised that he appeared in front of the guild. He estimated that they needed to walk 30 more minutes until they reach the guild. "I wonder what's the hurry?"

But before he could enter the guild, someone pushed him aside. "Erza's back!" A guy with orange hair shouted inside the guild.

Naruto felt something familiar about that boy but he never bothered to think about it. He looked back and saw someone walking towards the guild while holding a large horn with one hand.

Erza stopped when she saw the blonde devil standing in her way. "What business do you have with the guild?"

Naruto didn't answer and just looked at Erza with a stoic face. After receiving no response from the blonde, she decided to glare at him. "Move or face the consequences."

This lasted for a couple of minutes until Naruto looked a way with a small blush on his cheeks. "Kawaii.."

"..." Erza slowly blushed at the unexpected compliment. "I-I am flattered by your compliment, but if you have no business here in the guild then I ask you to move aside."

"Sure." Naruto moved aside and started walking towards the middle of the town where their apartment was located.

Erza watched the blonde walk away, her cheeks are still red from Naruto's compliment. She expected a duel between them and test his strength against her. Shaking her head, she entered the guild. Fairy tail was misbehaving while she was on a mission and they must be scolded.

* * *

 **Apartment**

Naruto was sitting at the sofa while looking at the Zion key. He knew some of the angels but he's not familiar with the designs of the key so he was curious on who's key is this. He the placed it in the table in front of him and crossed his arms.

The door opened revealing a tired looking Lucy. "Where were you Naruto?" She groaned while walking towards the sofa and sat next to him. She noticed something shiny in the table and when she looked at it, It was a zion key. Unlike the Trihexia keys which are chrome, this one is gold.

"A key?! Where did you found it?" Lucy grabbed the key and inspect it closer.

"Back at the mansion. It was hidden inside a safe." Naruto replied while he crossed his arms.

"How do you summon this?" Lucy looked at Naruto. "Do you guys have the same process on making a contract?"

Naruto shook his head. "As far as I know, They don't do trades."

Lucy gulped and looked at the key. "S-Should I try making a contract now?"

Naruto just shrugged at her. "Your decision."

"E-Eh? You're not against me making a contract to an angel? Are you guys like natural enemies?" Lucy asked Naruto who looked at her funny. "Who the hell told you that?"

"E-Everyone knows that! You know, good versus evil? Light versus dark?" Lucy told Naruto who looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"You think I'm evil and dark?"

Lucy quickly shook her head "N-No! I-I mean-"

"We've been together for like 3 days.." Naruto continued.

"A-Alright! I'm sorry!" Lucy cried at the blonde. "I didn't mean to!"

Naruto started laughing making Lucy looked at him, confused. "I'm just kidding Lucy. Lighten up a bit."

"Baka!" Lucy had small tears in the corner of her eyes. She thought that she really hurt Naruto. She raised her fist to hit Naruto but decided not to. "I thought I really offended you.."

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry about it. You can call me names, beat me, everything you want and I won't get mad at you."

Lucy began to blush at his words. "W-Why?"

"Because I'm a devil and you're my contractor." He said before removing his hand away from her head causing the girl to pout. "To be honest, I was Layla's stress ball." Naruto sighed. "It was very infuriating."

Lucy giggled at that. "Ne, Naruto. Thanks.." She gave Naruto a hug before punching him softly in the stomach. "That's for kissing Mira-san."

Naruto sighed and break the hug. "If you want me to give you a kiss, you just have to ask. You don't have to be jealous."

"J-Jealous?! I'm not jealous! A-And who would kiss you?!" Lucy said while blushing.

"Layla kisses me every time." Naruto said making Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You kissed her?!"

"Correction, princess. She's the one who kisses me."

Lucy bit her lower lip, "T-Then fine! K-Kiss me!". She closed her eyes while thinking about what it would feel like to be kissed in the lips. Will it be like in the novels she reads? She really can't wait to find out as she leaned forward.

Lucy puckered her lips, then she felt someone kiss her forehead.

"There. Happy? Now summon the angel and make the contract"

Lucy blushed and glared at Naruto. "Meanie.." She took a deep breath and stood up from the sofa.

"W-Well, here goes nothing.." she did a swiping motion. "Open! Gate of heaven!"

They both shielded their eyes when a burst of light exploded inside the room. Lucy slowly removed her arms and her eyes widened when she saw an extremely beautiful woman floating in front of her. She's wearing a white toga and behind her was 12 beautiful white wings. She has a long curly blonde hair and on top of it was a white glowing halo. She also has a voluptuous figure that can rival anyone in the world.

"Hello. My name is Gabriel, one of the great four Seraphs and the angel of Diligence." Gabriel gently landed in the carpeted floor.

"Such nice grass you have.." She commented when her feet touched the carpet.

"A-Ano.. that's a carpet." Lucy said to Gabriel who tilted her head at her. _'S-She's so beautiful..'_

"Ah! Sorry, It's my first time being summoned here in the human world so there many things that are new to me."

Lucy looked at Naruto who was looking away, trying not to look at the angel in front of them. "Another blonde.. Infuriating.." He muttered.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice too meet you Gabriel. Ano.. Can we make a contract?" Lucy asked while being slightly nervous.

"Ah, yes! Of course! Let's start the ritual." Gabriel clapped her hands and hovered towards Lucy. "Close your eyes, Lucy.."

Lucy did so and felt a finger touched her chest. She suddenly became really warm and calm. Like being hugged by her mother in the cold nights.

She opened her eyes and find Gabriel smiling at her. "I looked in to your heart and It was pure.. You're determination to bring back your mother and your growing feelings to-"

"A-AH! Naruto, could you please leave the room for a second!" She nervously said before dragging the blonde devil outside the room. She shut the door and locked it. Lucy could hear Naruto muttered 'Infuriating' before sighing loudly.

"I-Im sorry, please continue." She bowed her head to the angel who giggled at her. "You don't need to do that Lucy, You are my contractor now, Treat me like your friend. As I said earlier, there's no darkness in your heart. Only sadness, sorrow, love and joy. Only those who has pure and good hearts can make a contract with us."

Lucy smiled at Gabriel. "Thanks Gabriel.."

"Are you both done?" Naruto poke his head through the door like it was a hologram.

"Oh my.. I forgot about you little devil." Gabriel smiled sweetly at the blonde in the door.

"T-That's not a problem in our contract right?" Lucy asked Gabriel who shook her head.

"It is not. Actually I am interested about him." Gabriel floated towards the door and extended her hand to reach Naruto. Likewise, Naruto inched back every time her hand reaches 12 inches away from his face.

Lucy just watch the scene with a little pang of jealousy but did not interfere.

Naruto's head was finally behind the solid door before a hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside the room.

"You don't need to be shy little devil."

"Do I look like little to you ditzy angel?" Naruto dead panned.

"A little hot headed you are. Now tell me thy name."

"Naruto. now go back to your realm or something." Naruto said before walking towards the sofa and lied down. He closed his eyes, wishing that the beautiful angel goes back to her world.

Gabriel flew towards Naruto and hovered above him. "I think not. I finally have my first contract and I would like to explore this world."

"Infuriating. Now go bother Lucy instead."

Gabriel look at Lucy then gave her a smile. "Will you show me around this place?"

Lucy gave a tired smile. "It's really been an exhausting day for me, can you wait till morning?"

"Of course!" Gabriel smiled at her. "May I request sleeping with you?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 **The next day**

Lucy stretched her arms as she woke up early in the morning. She looked around the bed and her new summon was missing. "Where is she?"

She got up from the bed and walked towards the living room and she spotted Gabriel sleeping soundly on top of Naruto.

".." Her eye twitched in annoyance and jealousy.

"Ah~" Gabriel moaned slightly when Naruto's hand groped her butt cheek.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Her shout woke both blondes that are sleeping in the couch. "Oh Lucy-sama, Good morning!" Gabriel got off Naruto and flew over to her.

Naruto sat up in the bed with an annoyed look and a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "I thought I was hugging a soft pillow.." He muttered. He felt at peace last night and the warmth of the pillow on top of him was relaxing.

"Why are you sleeping with Naruto?!" Lucy asked Gabriel who just smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Lucy-sama but I sometimes sleep flying at night. I somehow find my way on top of Naruto-kun."

"..kun.."

"I read some of your novels last night and I learned about these honorfics. You are a good writer Lucy-sama." She smiled at Lucy who blushed.

"P-P-Please don't touch my stuff without permission.. But thanks.."

"You write?" Naruto asked, still sitting on the sofa.

"I-It's just a hobby of mine."

"Lucy-sama! Is it fine for you to show me around now?" Gabriel asked with excitement.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just let me take a shower first." She walked towards the bathroom and took a bath.

Meanwhile, Both godly beings are now staring at each other. One annoyed and one filled with excitement and joy.

"You should smile more little devil."

"Bite me.."

Gabriel tilted her head as she wondered about Naruto's choice of words. "You want me to?"

Naruto face palmed and sighed heavily. "You're an airhead and an oblivious blonde.."

Gabriel frowned and flew towards Naruto. "Mou~ That's mean. Ne Naruto-kun, You were touching my chest area while you were sleeping earlier and.." She blushed a bit. "It felt good! Can you do it again?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Naruto choked on his spit but recovered quickly. "W-What the hell are you talking about you Ditzy angel?!"

"You were touching them like this.-" Gabriel started fondling her twins in front of Naruto. "Ah~ You're hands are better than mine." She moaned.

Naruto was hypnotized by Gabriels soft bouncy twins. "STOP THAT!" He finally snapped out of it and pinned her to the floor.

At the same time, Lucy got out of the shower, only wearing a towel. "..."

"Infuriating.."

* * *

 **Station**

Erza was waiting for Lucy. Hearing about her knocking out a vulcan with one finger made her a great part of the team. She needs her strength in this one.

"Erza-san!" Lucy jogged towards her "I'm sorry I'm late." She bowed her head slightly.

"It's okay." Erza smiled and looked back to the two mages she brought with her. Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray who looked like they were best buddies for life.

"Do you mind if I bring some company?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Depends if they are useful. I need you for this mission for a reason. I heard you knocked out a vulcan with a single finger. Very impressive."

Lucy sweat dropped at that. _'That was Naruto..'. "_ Trust me, they are very useful."

She looked behind her and saw Naruto with an annoyed look and next to her was Gabriel who's like a kid in a candy store. She is wearing some of Lucy's clothes and her wings are now hidden in plain sight.

"Ohh! What's this called?" Gabriel asked Naruto as she gazed at a metallic beast.

"It's a train."

"Amazing!"

"Naruto! Gabriel! Erza-san said you can come!" She shouted at both of them.

While walking towards the group, Naruto stopped on his tracks. Erza finally noticed the guy that she met in the front of the guild yesterday.

"I see. You're an acquaintance of Lucy here. Are you looking for her yesterday?" She asked Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto! I didn't know you were coming!" Natsu grinned at him. "Erza, meet Naruto. He's Lucy's boyfriend!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Lucy shouted while blushing wildly.

"Boyfriend?" Gabriel looked at Naruto. "You're a boy and a friend, Does that mean you're my boyfriend too Naruto-kun?"

"Two timing?.. You're horrible.." Erza said coldly as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Infuriating.."

After the six of them entered the train, Natsu, Naruto, and Gray sat on the opposite chair and in front of them was Lucy, Gabriel and Erza. Lucy started explaining about their relationship, while she still kept secret about them being summons. It took her a while to force Gabriel to hide her wings and just walk like a normal human being.

"So you're Lucy's guardian and you're.." Erza looked at Gabriel who was giving her an innocent smile. "I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend and Lucy-sama is also my girlfriend."

Erza blushed at their three way relationship. It kinda reminded her about the smut she was reading last night. "T-That's indecent."

"For the last time you Ditzy angel, The term boyfriend and girlfriend are earned if you both have romantic feelings to each other." Naruto explained to Gabriel who made an ***Oh*** sound.

"Long story short, she's a distant cousin." Naruto lied.

"I'm not-" Gabriel was interrupted by Lucy. "I-Is Natsu going to be alright?" She asked nervously.

Natsu was struck by his sickness when the train started moving.

"It's just Natsu have a motion sickness." Erza said with a smile. "I got a solution for that."

Gabriel looked at Natsu who was about to barf at Naruto. "I can help with that." She said and reached for Natsu's forehead. Her hand glowed gold and Natsu's face turned from green to relaxed.

She smiled then removed her hand from his forehead. "There!"

"Healing magic. That's a wonderful skill." Erza praised the blonde.

"Thank you Erza-san. I'm more of a support rather than a fighter. I try to avoid violence."

"Thank you Gabriel!" Natsu grinned at her. "You're the best!"

"Great.. The flame brain is alive again. There goes my silence.." Muttered gray.

Naruto was still wondering where they going so he decided to ask the beautiful red head. "What kind of mission are we doing?"

"I'm sorry but It's guild only business. You and Gabriel are still civilians and will be staying in the back while we do our job."

"Naruto's part of the guild. He joined with Lucy." Natsu said to Erza. "He is?" Erza looked at Naruto who showed her his fairy tail mark on his chest.

Erza quickly bowed her head at Naruto. "I'm sorry for my mistake. Please hit me."

Lucy sweat dropped at the red head. "Is she serious?"

"Hey Naruto, She won't stop until you hit her." Natsu whispered to Naruto who sighed at that.

"Don't bow." Naruto said before looking away. "I don't hit beautiful girls.." He said coolly making Erza blush a little and Lucy glare at him. * **Red hair fetish** *

"T-Thanks.."

"Did you just made Erza stutter?!" Natsu leaned to look at Erza's cheeks. "AND you made her blush!" He then pat Natsu in the shoulder. "You're amazing Naruto-GUH!" A fist has made its way on his head, knocking him out cold easily.

"Silence!"

"Ignoring all this, like Naruto said earlier, What mission are we doing?" Gray asked.

"We are going to retrieve the item called Lullaby. Our opponents is a dark guild called Eisenwald and they intended to use that item to cause some trouble." She explained.

"I heard some group yesterday talking about lullaby." Naruto recalled. He was still trying to remember where he had heard that name.

"They were probably deserters of Eisenwald, who didn't want to follow the plan and escaped." Erza said to Naruto.

"Lullaby? The song to lull children to sleep?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "It could be."

"Who would do such horrible thing." Gabriel frowned. "A lullaby is a song for all the children so they can drift to sleep."

"His name is Erigor. The dark guild Eisenwald's ace. He's called the God of death because he only accepts assassination jobs." Erza said.

Lucy was shock about the assassinations. "T-There are jobs like that?"

"Yes. But they were banned by the council. But Eisenwald prioritized money so six years ago, they were banished from the Magic Guild League. Nevertheless, they disobeyed and still continued their activities." Erza explained.

"T-They so sound scary.." Lucy shivered.

The train finally made its first stop and the group used it to buy some snacks in the station.

"What is this Naruto?" Gabriel asked like an innocent child. "Why does thy bread has lettuce and some mysterious white liquid between it?"

"Don't you have sandwiches in heaven?" Naruto asked with an annoyed then beamed at Naruto. "We only have bread and wine."

"That is infuriating." Naruto sighed as they both got back to their seat.

Erza was eating her strawberry cake while Lucy and gray are eating some sandwiches. "What kind of magic do you use Erza-san?"

Erza smiled and shook her head. "Just call me Erza. My magic is called Requip. It allows me to store some items in a pocket dimension so I can easily summon it at any time, even during battle." She requipped a knife as proof.

"That's so cool!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

"I think gray's magic is more cool." Erza said before taking a bite of her strawberry cake.

While Gray is showing off his magic, Naruto cant helped but look and sighed at Gabriels curious face.

"Na-"

"It's cake."

She tilted her head at Naruto. "Cake? What's that?"

"* **Sigh** * Wait here." He said before standing up. "Where are you going?" Lucy asked the blonde devil.

"Gabriel wants to try cake."

"Oh okay." Somehow she felt jealous. Why is he taking care of Gabriel? She's not her contractor!

"How about you Lucy? What magic do you use?" Gray asked Lucy.

Lucy started to laugh nervously "I'm a celestial spirit mage." _'Even though I rarely use them..'_

A few seconds later, Naruto came back with a slice of chocolate cake with a Vanilla coating in his hand. The train was already moving so he needed to find some place where he could materialized a chocolate cake without someone seeing him do it.

"Here." He placed the plate in front of Gabriel. She looked at the plate and stared at it.

"How do you eat this?"

"For the love of!- Here! Say aah!" Naruto finally blew a fuse and took a piece of the cake using a spoon and shove it inside the angels mouth.

This was new for Lucy. A devil feeding an angel and Naruto blowing a fuse. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Mhmm~ Ich delishous Naruro!" Gabriel said happily while the spoon is still on her mouth.

"You are a two timer.." Erza glared at Naruto who started to groan.

"This is-"

 ***BOOM** *

* * *

 **Underworld**

seven silhouettes are sitting in a lard round table and looking at a hologram of a small golden key with sharp tip resembling an arrow head attached to 2 bits on either side of the key shaped like the sides of a feather with 2 indents on each bit. On this tip is a pattern resembling Angel wing on the surface of the bits protruding from either side from the center of the Key and protruding out onto the tip is an ornate design of a single feather. Moving along the stem of the key to the bow which is shaped like a pair of angel wings and at the center of the bow is the outline of the Cross.

" **Where is Wrath?** " A feminine voice asked the six deadly sins.

"He was summoned in the human world, Trihexia-sama." One of the six said.

"Call him immediately. It seems we found the **God key**."

* * *

 **This is it for this chapter. I'll be brutally honest here, I had no Idea what to put in this chapter that's why It took so long. Sorry about that. I'm still connecting the dots that I made and some lines do NOT connect with it.**

 **Gabriel is a character from high school DXD. Not an OC. Seems like I'll betaking a lot of element in the DXD series because of, you know, Devils & Angels.**

 **About the keys, I'm not going too fast. I would if I could, I want Layla in the story as fast as possible but the plot do not allow me. And Sasuke.**

 **I'm sorry but majority of the reviews wants sasuke in this story. BUT don't worry. He'll have some use in this story If you haven't figure it out yet. About his attitude, he'll not be the asshole that we all know and hate. I could make him ooc a bit but not too much. If you're still scared, don't worry because you won't be seeing him yet for a looong time.**

 **There is also a spoiler in the new image of this story, If you could decode or read it then you'll be spoiled so you better not try XD**

 **Also a new poll in my profile about Lust.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Black & White

"So... What is she like?" A small girl asked Naruto who was standing in front of her desk. She has soft blue eyes and long silver flowing hair. She is wearing a dark-blue one piece dress with a white collar design of two long triangles and dark blue Cornette with a heart decoration. Around her neck was a necklace with Naruto's duplicate key hanging in the middle.

"It still bothers me that you're wearing a nun's clothes.." Naruto commented on her outfit.

"You are dodging my question. Tell me about that Lucy girl." She demanded for answers. " _And I don't tell you how to dress.."_ She murmured.

Naruto sighed "What do you want to know?"

The girl's eyes burned in jealousy. " **Everything.** "

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Black & White**

* * *

 **Earlier..**

The explosion blew a large hole in the their cart. The smoke cleared revealing the people inside the cart unharmed and was protected by a golden transparent spheres.

Gabriel sighed in relief as she casted the spell at the last second. "What happened?"

Naruto's eye twitched when he saw the attackers. Outside the train was two small girls, floating and looking at him with an emotionless look. They both have gray eyes, black hair, pointy ears and wearing a black gothic lolita dress. The only difference are their hairstyles. One is straight and the other is done in a pony tail.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Naruto-sama has found some new pets." The one in a pony tail deadpanned as she looked at the girls around Naruto.

"Yes, I think you are correct Lilith. Master has replaced us with those slutty big boobed girls." She replied, still no emotion coming out of the two.

Lucy looked at Naruto with an annoyed look because of the little girls comment about her being a slut, "Who are they? And why do they know you?!" She asked Naruto who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are Naruto-sama's pets. Please refrain yourself from talking to Naruto-sama that way or we will have to exterminate you." Lilith said coldly.

"..You are a pervert aren't you." Lucy glared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "This is infuriating.. Ophis, Lilith, What do you guys want?"

"YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT?! HENTAI! LOLICON!" Lucy shouted at Naruto.

Ophis agreed with Lucy. "You are correct. Master is the Loli master."

Naruto groaned and starts explaining. "If you define a pet, A pet is something that you take care of. Those two-" Naruto pointed at the two girls. "Are my pets. I feed them and give them home. They are basically freeloaders. All sins have a pet and those two are mine."

The two girls hovering outside the train blushed but still had a stoic look on their face.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, Naruto-sama said that we are his."

"Indeed, Master has finally confessed his love for us."

Gabriel smiled at Naruto "Can I be your pet too?"

With a face palm in the face, Naruto groaned. "Just tell me what you guys want."

"Trihexia-sama wants to see you." They both said at the same time.

Lucy looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Trihexia? You mean-"

"Yeah. My boss. Now if you could excuse me-" Naruto disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The girls that attacked them vanished at the same time. Erza and Gray looked at Lucy causing her to gulp. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Underworld, Trihexia's Mansion**

Naruto arrived in a room that was full of runes beneath him. Beside him was his two adorable pets, clinging on both of his arms. "Infuriating. Both of you." He sighed and struggled to walk outside the room.

"We do not agree about you replacing us." They said at the same time.

"I'm not replacing you. Those are my new friends..?" He stopped walking when the twins stopped and looked at each other.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Naruto-sama said he has friends."

"Indeed. It is the first time I hear master made a joke."

"Infuriating.. I have friends.. maybe? ANYWAYS what does Hexia want?" He asked the twins.

Ophis and lilith looked at each other once more before nodding then dragged him towards Trihexia's office. Like in the human world, Trihexia's office looks like a principals office.

Ophis and lilith knocked at the door before bowing at Naruto and leaving him in front of the door.

"Come in."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she finished explaining about the truth. "So please don't tell anyone!" She begged Gray and Erza.

"So you're planning to collect all these keys to bring your mother back?" Erza asked Lucy who nodded at her.

"Yeah.."

Erza smiled and crossed her arms. "I don't see any problem with that. Your secret is safe with us, right Gray?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe that Naruto is a devil."

"And I'm sure Natsu will keep it a secret as well." Erza added while looking at the unconscious pinkette. "But you need to tell master. He can help you with that. Maybe he has information about these keys."

Lucy teared up from happiness and bowed her head. "I will! Thank you!"

"How many keys have you found?" Erza asked Lucy.

"Three." She placed Naruto's, Gabriel's and Lust's keys in the table."This one is Naruto's" She pointed at a demonic looking key.

"And that's my key!" Gabriel smiled on pointed at her golden key.

"... GABRIEL IS A SUMMON?!" Gray pointed his finger at Gabriel.

"Ahe.. I forgot to tell you about that." Lucy chuckled nervously. "She is a Zion angel."

Gabriel gave them an angelic smile. "That I am. It's my first time being summoned here so please show me around!"

" **Due to an attack, the train will stop at Onibus. We are arriving in a few minutes.** "

"That's our stop." Erza said then smiled at Gabriel. "We still have time to admire the place before we get going."

"Ah! Thank you Erza-san! You're such a nice soul!"

They arrived at the station and started heading to a restaurant to eat lunch. Erza started showing Gabriel around and teaching her some new things.

"What weapons do you use Gabriel?"

Gabriel placed a finger on her chin. "I'm not into weapons but I use this for emergency." She summoned a golden sword that glows with holy power.

"Onii-sama gave it to me for protection. It's called the Excalibur!" She said happily as she show the sword to Erza.

Meanwhile the redhead has star in her eyes as she gaze at the beautiful weapon. "That's an amazing sword Gabriel!"

"Thanks!" She smiled at the compliment while the golden sword vanished in thin air.

Lucy was curious about Gabriel's sibling and decided to ask her. "You have an older sibling?"

Gabriel nodded at her "Yes! He's name is Michael. Onii-chan is soo cool! Unlike me, He's a fighter! He's good at swords and stuff!"

"He sounds amazing." Lucy imagined the appearance of Michael in her head. A long haired blonde like Gabriel wearing a shining white armor.

"He kinda looks like Naruto-kun too. Strange.." Gabriel scratched her chin then shook her head. "I am going to ask what is the reason we left Natsu-san in the train?"

All of them looked at each other then their eyes widened in shock. "WE LEFT NATSU IN THE TRAIN!" Lucy shouted.

"I was busy showing Gabriel around that I forgot about Natsu! It's all my fault! Somebody hit me!" Erza balled her fist.

"I can get Natsu. I am one of the fastest flyers in heaven!" Boasted Gabriel with a gentle smile. She then let her 12 beautiful wings out, making Gray, Erza and everyone near them looked at her in awe.

Erza bowed her head at the blonde angel. "Please get Natsu back!"

Gabriel nodded "I will be back in 20 seconds." She flapped her wings making a huge gust of wind and creating a sonic boom in mid air.

With a speed of mach 10, she arrived at the fast moving train that is heading towards the next town for repairs.

She landed inside the hole that was created by those Loli earlier and saw Natsu being beaten by a guy.

"Eh? another Fairy brat?" His eyes trailed to her wings then grunted. "Looking at your appearance, You might be an S-class. Tsch! I'm out of here!"

"O-Oy! D-Don't run from me!" Natsu shouted while struggling to get up. Somehow Gabriel's cure didn't last for long.

Gabriel frowned and looked at the unknown mage. "You have something powerful inside your pocket."

The shadow user smiled nervously. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I sense a dark magic.. Are you a mage of Eisenwald?"

He smirked "I'm glad you knew-" He tried to move but he was paralyzed. "W-W-What's going on?!"

Gabriel pouted and walked towards him. "You guys want to use the song of the children to hurt other people. Unforgivable!" She plucked a feather on her wing and placed it on the mans forehead.

"I shall cleanse thy soul and confiscate that dark item that you are hiding."

The shadow mage fell unconscious and drop on the ground. Gabriel bent down and grabbed the dark item in his pocket.

"A flute?" She looked at the scary item in her hand. It has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts.

"W-What did you do to him? T-That was amazing! And since when did you got wings?!" Natsu tried to grin but failed. The train was still moving and his sickness is getting worst by the second.

"I wiped out his memories using my feathers. About my wings, Lucy-sama will happily explain it to you!" She smiled then quickly panicked and rushed towards Natsu.

"I'm sorry! I was so caught up about stopping the bad guy that I forgot your situation!" She placed a hand on his forehead and it glowed gold.

Natsu suddenly felt his energy coming back to him and his headache disappearing. He stood up and flex his arms. "Thanks Gabriel!"

Gabriel nodded and smiled at him. "We should get going. It has been more than 20 seconds now and I must apologize to Erza-san because of that."

She grabbed the back of his shirt and flew back to Onibus in the speed of sound.

* * *

 **Onibus**

Gabriel arrived at the station with a grinning Natsu who has a very wild hair because of the wind. "That was AWESOME!"

Gabriel Retracted her wings and it vanished like magic. "I am glad that you enjoyed the flight."

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Erza ran towards the pink haired teen.

"Yeah, Gabriel knocked out one of the eisenwald guys! It was awesome!"

Erza quickly started shaking him madly. "DID YOU INTERROGATE HIM?! DID YOU ASK ABOUT LULLABY?!"

Lucy sweat dropped at the scene and walked towards Gabriel. "What happened back there?"

Gabriel took out the flute out of her pocket and showed it to Lucy. "I found this in the guy's pocket earlier Lucy-sama. It has a dark aura surrounding it."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She thought that flute was just a myth and just folktales to scare the childrens. "T-That's Lullaby! The cursed song!"

Gabriel looked at the flute and frowned. "So this is the weapon.. Shall I dispose of this instrument Lucy-sama?"

Lucy looked at Erza who nodded at her. "That's our priority in the first place. We need to destroy it."

"Go for it Gabriel." Lucy told Gabriel.

Gabriel placed it on the ground and took a deep breath. Behind her, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu waited for her to cast a spell to destroy the death flute.

"Begone!" Gabriel shouted while stepping on the flute repeatedly.

All of them sweat dropped at the blonde angel. "Do you have any more effective way?" Lucy asked Gabriel who was starting to get exhausted.

"I-I believe I have." She said while catching her breath. " _I need Naruto-kun to massage my breasts after this._ " She sighed to herself. Luckily Lucy and Erza didn't heard her.

She clasped her hand together and it started to glow. "Vanish-" Before she start chanting a spell, The flute started oozing purple smoke.

" **I will not let you destroy me!** " The flute said and a huge magic circle appeared above them.

The people in the station started panicking and ran away from the scene. The flute turned into a gigantic beast that is 50 meters tall and destroyed some of the building in process.

"Gabriel!" Lucy shouted at the angel and nodded.

She cancelled her purification spell and let her wings out. She clasped her hands and prayed."Protect the people, **Guardian Angels!** " Some of her feathers scattered and turned into angels in white armors. The white knights started picking up the civilians and flying them away to safety.

" **I'll start with you!** " Lullaby lifted its foot and smashed it in Gabriel's position. " **You dare stepped on me?! I'll step on you!** "

Gabriel bit her lower lip and extended her arms forward. " **AEGIS!** " A golden sphere surrounded her and shielded her from Lullaby's attack.

"Lucy-sama! Please get away from here!" she shouted at Lucy.

"No! We will help you fight that thing!" Lucy shouted back. Erza, Gray and Natsu smiled at her. "We are mages of fairy tail and we never leave someone behind!" Natsu shouted and ignited his fists.

"That is correct. We will help you in this battle Gabriel. **Requip!** " Erza requipped in her heaven's wheel armor.

Gabriel managed to gave her a smile. "You looked like an angel Erza-san!"

" **Enough talking!** " Lullaby quickly blow a tune that paralyzed them except for Gabriel. She quickly flew towards her friends and cast aegis again to buy her time as she healed them.

Lullaby started smashing the shield and it started to crack a bit. Gabriel healed Lucy first then went to Erza.

"Tsch! Where is Naruto when you need him!" She grabbed Naruto's key and did a swiping motion. "Open gate of hell! Wrath!"

But Naruto didn't appear like he always did. Hearing another cracking sound, She grabbed the new key she acquired back in her first mission.

"Open gate of the virgin! Vrigo!"

A maid appeared with shackles around her wrists, short **Blonde** hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

"Eh?.." Lucy blinked in shock. This was not the Virgo that they fought back in the mansion.

"You called Mistress?" Virgo bowed her head at Lucy.

"W-WHY ARE YOU BLONDE?!" That was the first question Lucy asked.

Virgo smiled and happily explained. "I am a stellar spirit that is loyal to her Master. I carry out my duties in the appearance desired by my Master."

' _Desire?...'_ Lucy thought of Naruto's blonde hair then blushed. "C-Can you turn your hair back to pink?"

"Of course." Her blonde hair turned into pink locks. "What else do you desire Master?"

Lucy looked at her teammates and they are already healed. "Help us fight that demon."

"Yosh! Let's beat this wooden thing into a table!" Natsu grinned and charged towards Lullaby but was blocked by aegis.

"Itai!" He cried in pain as he hit his head. Gabriel quickly flew towards him and heal his bruise.

"Are you guys all ready?" Erza asked as she prepared her swords. They all nodded and prepared to fight.

"Gabriel, can you remove the shield?" She asked Gabriel who nodded her head. " **Deactivate!** "

Aegis shattered and the Mages of fairy tail charged the demon. While they fight, Lucy stayed in the ground with Gabriel, watching them fight the demon.

"I wish Naruto-kun is here.." Gabriel frowned.

Lucy frowned too. She felt useless. Sitting there, doing nothing and just watching them fight. She made up her mind and ask Naruto to train her when he returns. She wants to be strong to be able to protect all her new friends. She's not the princess who grew up in luxury anymore.

Gabriel watched as Erza got swatted away by Lullaby's hand and quickly flew towards her and caught her mid air. "Are you alright Erza-san?"

"Y-Yeah, Thanks for the save." Erza smiled weakly as Gabriel started to heal her.

Back in the ground Lucy bit her lower lip. She watched as her friends trying to dodge Lullaby's attack while attacking its blind spots. Her hand slowly traveled to her keys and picked up Lust's key.

She stared at the key for a second before making up her mind. " _Please help us._ " She used the sharp edge of the key to slice her palm and let her blood coat the key. They glowed pink indicating that it is ready for use. She took a deep breath and did a swiping motion.

"Open gate of hell! LUST!"

* * *

 **Underworld (Current time)**

"Aand she's basically like Layla." Naruto finished explaining to Trihexia.

She started to give a smug look on Naruto. "See? That girl found a new guy after you guys break the contract! Ha! I told you that she only likes you for your looks!"

"I do not own her and she is free to choose who ever she likes.. And besides, I'm a devil. I have jobs to do." He said with a little sadness in his voice.

Trihexia held up her hand to Naruto with a smile. "Then be mine, Naruto!"

"I refuse."

Trihexia sighed in defeat as she slumped down her chair. "Foiled again.. Is it because I look like a child?" She asked sadly.

"No, Because you're my boss." Naruto deadpanned.

"Then if I retire-"

"Why do you need to speak with me? Time moves slower here so I need to get back as fast as possible."

Trihexia pouted at him. "You're so attached to that Lucy girl because she looks like Layla. hmph! I have a job for you because you're the only one who is summoned right now."

"What is it?"

Trihexia snapped her fingers and a hologram of five gems. "We found the **God key** and we need these gems to unlock the seals surrounding the catacomb."

"What gems are these?"

"These are the gems of the five **Dragon Kings**. Tiamat the chaos karma dragon king ( **Blue gem** ), Igneel the fire dragon king ( **Red gem** ), Acnologia the black dragon king ( **Black gem** ), Albion the white dragon king ( **White ge** **m** ) and last is Fafnir The Gigantis dragon king ( **Gold gem** ). Take your time, these gems can shift into different type of items so they might look different at first. The only Dragons that are alive and roaming are Tiamat and Acnologia so keep an eye on them."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do we need the God key anyways.."

Trihexia smirked at Naruto. "It's a secret Naruto. But you'll find out in the future. Now go and bring me back these gems."

Naruto prepared a portal next to him and before he could leave, Trihexia shouted "Don't forget to visit me or I'll drag you back here!"

"Hai hai."

As soon as Naruto left the room, Trihexia smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's spare key. There are so many secrets surrounding Naruto. But she can't tell him yet.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she exhaled, She saw a vision. A small glimpse in the future. Everything is on fire and everything is destroyed.

Naruto was heavily wounded and looking up to a figure with black wings. The figure has Black flowing hair and Red glowing eyes. On top of the figure's head was a Red halo that was sparking with black and red electricity.

Trihexia opened her eyes and realized that she was breathing heavily. This was the first time she saw a vision and it was horrible.

"I-I.. I need to find out who that dark angel was.."

* * *

 **Back at Naruto**

Naruto arrived in front of a two story house using the portal. It looked modern and it was the place he called home. He needed to check something important before leaving the underworld and be at Lucy's side. Naruto entered the door and was greeted by the twins.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama."

"Welcome home Master."

They greeted at the same time. Naruto sighed and patted them in the head. "I'm actually happy that the house is still in one piece."

"Of course we would take care of the house while you are away master." Ophis hugged Naruto's left arm.

"We don't want you to be mad at us when you return and the house is messy." Lilith hugged his right arm.

"Why are you all so clingy?" Naruto tiredly asked the twins who both glared at him.

"Because those big boobed sluts might steal you away from us.." They both deadpanned.

"Infuriating." He walked towards the kitchen then sighed again when the twins let go of his arms and started to walk behind him.

Naruto looked at his double door fridge for a moment before opening it. "Why am I not surprised.."

The fridge was empty. Not even a trace of ice was left in the freezer. he looked behind him and the twins started to point at each other.

"It was her." They both said at the same time with the same tone.

"This was full before I left.."

"Welcome back nya~" A black cat entered the kitchen via window. She then transformed into a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow _obi_ , a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts,

"Kuroka? Why are you here?" Naruto asked the black haired beauty. Then he raised a brow at her. "And where's lust?"

If her pet was here, then lust is going to jump out out sooner or later.

"Master got summoned nya~ And you know she wants you to call her by her name." Kuroka purred and walked towards Naruto while shaking her hips.

"That means-" Naruto's eyes widened and tried to make a portal. "Infuriating!" He entered the portal leaving a disappointed Kuroka behind.

"Mou~ I want to spend time with Naru-kun nya~"

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, A stray cat has found her way to our house. What should we do?" Lilith asked while looking at Kuroka.

"I think It's best to kick her out before she touch master with those dirty paws of hers."

Kuroka's eyes started to twitch in annoyance. "So you two think you can take me on flat breasts?"

"We do not fear you, stray cat." They both said at the same time.

* * *

He exited the portal and arrived in a badly destroyed train station. Lucy, A new pink haired chick, Erza, Gray and Natsu looked like they just had a hard fight, save for Gabriel who was unscratched and healing them. Behind him is a giant burning thing and a woman covered in black lightning with a sadistic smile etched in her face.

"Ara, I was expecting you, Naruto-kun~"

* * *

 **Akeno won the poll by a landslide! A little short chapter. It stopped actually on 3,999 words.**

 **Also yes, Excalibur from the fate/stay series.**

 **For the mysterious angel, If you get the hints I placed there and you know the backstory of that hint then you'll know who that is.**

 **I love seeing you guys guessed some stuffs and gives me idea. It really helped me a lot and it made writing fun for me! So thank you guys for reading and supporting this story!**

 **Shout out** **to Onimad who pretty much read my mind. You're spot on! It's actually written in my notepad and I was shock to see that he knew where I was going. **

**Also to Anikong who spoiled himself/herself by cracking the code in the image XD**

 **Thank you for reading and see** **you guys next chapter!**


	5. Lust

Trihexia was lying on the floor while reading a book in her private library. She was surrounded by hundreds of books that was stacked together forming towers. She yawned tiredly as she finished reading her 576th book. She still had no lead about that dark angel in her vision and she's not 100% sure if its going top happen or not.

She sighed and materialized a dakimakura (hug pillow) with a picture of Naruto, topless and doing a sexy pose. She hugged the pillow and let a girlish giggle. She can do whatever she wants. She was alone in her mansion and no one can judge her.

After snuggling the pillow for about 10 minutes, she drew a small magic circle using her index finger in the floor and it started to glow. A white crystal with a golden core appeared in the magic circle.

"Time to call Michael for help.."

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lust**

* * *

Lucy watched as a pink pillar of light died down revealing a beautiful devil. She has a very long hair done in a pony tail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her attire is a battle kimono which consist of a blood red haori, a black short hakama and a pair of zori.

"Ara ara, Who's the naughty one that summoned the great Akeno?~" The female devil looked at Lucy then smiled. "The riddle. It states that the only one that can break the ice was wrath. Where is he?"

" **GRAAH! ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! I'LL END ALL OF-** " Lullaby didn't even get to finish his sentence as a black lightning hit it directly in the face, creating a large explosion.

The gigantic demon stumbled back causing the ground to tremble as it fell on the ground.

"Shame, You didn't even let a cry of pain. Now where were we?.. Ah yes!" Akeno's happy appearance turned into a deadly cold one. "Where. is. Naruto?"

Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. "H-He was called back in the underworld." She stuttered, clearly scared of this female devil.

"Lucy!" Erza, Gray, Natsu, Virgo and Gabriel ran towards her but stopped when a black lightning hit their path.

"Do not come any closer. This is a a negotiation between the contract and the contractor." Akeno said coldly.

"Gabriel, can you get Lucy out of there?" Erza asked as she prepared to charge the new comer.

Gabriel shook her head and walked in front of them. "Please respect the tradition of signing of the contract. Lucy-sama will be fine.. _I hope.._ "

"I agree. One must respect the signing of a contract." Virgo said.

"Your name?" Akeno asked Lucy.

"L-Lucy heartfillia."

She walked towards her and checked her body out. "You have a nice body."

Lucy was still nervous and now regretting about summoning her. "T-Thanks?"

Akeno smiled and touched her cheek with her right hand. "You know how the contract works right?"

Lucy nervously nodded then gulped.

"Do you have something valuable that you want to trade for this contract?" She asked then smirked when Lucy didn't answer.

"I'll give you a chance Lucy. How about this, I'll agree to be your summon but.."

"B-But What?"

"I'll have Naruto every weekdays." She smiled innocently.

Lucy began to stutter in shock. "W-W-What?!" She quickly shook her head and glared at the devil. For some reason, the fear vanished and was replaced by anger and a little bit of jealousy. ' _I-If I agree then.. Naruto will be taken away from me.. I-if I did not agree then the key will disappear and I will have no lead on finding her again..'_

Lucy bit her lower lip and then blushed a bit when she came up with a solution for her problem.

"W-Weekends!"

"Ara ara, fufufu. Weekdays." AKeno giggled and raised her brow at Lucy. Now she's getting interested in her.

"Weekends!"

Akeno placed a hand on her cheek and smiled seductively. "You.. Your lust for Naruto is off the roof.. I like it~"

Lucy blushed at that and started denying it. "W-What are you t-talking about?! I-I don't like him or anything!"

Akeno removed her hand from her cheek and cupped Lucy's.

"But you can't be the only one to have him, so~.." Akeno leaned forward to kiss her then stopped, only inches away.

" _You just have to share~_ " She whispered before removing her hands from her cheeks then turning around.

"So I guess, you win. I'll have Naruto every weekend and you can't interrupt us from what ever we will do. Though~ You can join us if we start doing some _Activities~_ "

Lucy started to blush as she imagined her having a threesome with Naruto in her bed.

"Ah yes~ Your Lust is so strong~" Akeno moaned.

Lucy smiled as she looked at the key that was glowing, indicating that the contract was done.

" **GRRAH!** **YOU BITCH!** " Lullaby growled as it tried to get back up. Akeno smiled wickedly and flew above the burning demon.

"Ara ara, You're still alive?" She licked her lips and black electricity started to crackle in her hands.

The sky became dark as thunderclouds formed out of thin air and started to move in a swirl. Lullaby opened its mouth and a purple magic circle appeared and Lullaby started channeling its attack towards Akeno.

"Fufufu Cute. Now, please scream for me?~ **Kirin!** "

 **BOOM**

With a large electric explosion, The titanic demon was gone and all that was left was a burning pile of ashes inside a giant crater.

Akeno was still covered in black electricity as she landed softly at the ground. The mages of fairy tail watched in awe and fear as they witnessed the power of a Devil. Gabriel was amazed by Akeno's attack. It is the first time she witnessed it with her own two eyes and it was beautiful. Shaking her head, she ran towards Erza and started to heal her cuts because of the flying debris earlier.

"T-That was.." Lucy was still looking at the burning demon. With one attack, The devil behind her destroyed the demon in seconds.

"Ara ara, You're making me blush. No need to be amazed." She placed a hand on her cheek while blushing lightly. " That was still 20% of my power. I know you don't want your friend to be.. _Fried~_ Shame that i don't get to hear their beautiful screams.". The black electricity around her completely disappeared.

Lucy sweat dropped at Akeno. "Y-You're a sadist aren't you?"

Akeno did not respond but her smile grew wider when she felt a familiar presence. In front of Lucy, a purple portal started to form and a blonde Devil came out, looking around the scene.

"Ara, I was expecting you, Naruto-kun~"

Naruto stiffened then paled when he heard her. He quickly turned to Lucy "What have you done Lucy?"

"I-I have no choice! I had to help them!" She shouted at her blonde devil. "And you were not responding to my summon, baka!"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed tiredly. "I forgot to tell you that you cant summon me when I'm inside Hexia's mansion." After he said that, he was tackled on the floor by Akeno who started snuggling at his chest.

"Naruto-kun~ I missed you so much." Akeno purred as she enjoyed Naruto's scent.

"Infuriating."

"O-Oy! G-Get off of Naruto!" Lucy shouted at Akeno, she was still scared to do anything about the devil that was hugging her man- .. ' _W-What am I t-thinking about?!'_

"Fufufu.." Akeno giggled evilly as she looked at Lucy with a victorious smile. "Do you know what day today is?"

Lucy stopped when she remembered that today was Saturday. "Y-You..."

"Now~ Where were we?" Akeno then proceed to snuggle and inhale Naruto's scent.

"L-Lucy! W-What did you trade?" Naruto asked as he tried to stand back up but failed when Akeno pulled his head between her breasts.

"Ah~" Akeno moaned. Meanwhile, Lucy sighed in defeat. She's a celestial stellar mage and she do not break contracts. She balled her fists and screamed inside her head.

Meanwhile, back at the group, Gabriel watched Naruto get snuggled by the newcomer. She felt something wrong near her chest area. It was a foreign feeling for her and she did not know what and why it is happening.

Pouting, She flew towards Naruto and removed him from Akeno's grasps. "Please do not do that."

Akeno smiled and looked at Gabriel. "Fufufu. You are interesting.."

Gabriel cocked her head. "Why?"

"Despite being an angel.. Never mind. Fufu you're a special one aren't you?" Akeno turned to Naruto who was still gasping for air.

"I approve of her." She gave him a thumbs up.

"..Infuriating."

Erza walked towards Akeno with caution. She was still dangerous in her eyes and she must not let her guard down.

"I am Erza Scarlet. Mage of fairy tail and a friend of Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

Akeno looked at her with interest. She stared at her brown eyes before licking her lips. "You're a very naughty girl.. A masochist too~ Akeno like~" Akeno said to Erza making her blush.

"P-Please do not speak of me that way." She pointed her sword at Akeno.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Akeno Asmodea. Devil of Lust and the third general of the underworld." She touched the tip of Erza's sword and it started to disintegrate into dust.

She teleported behind Erza and whispered in her ear. " _I can tell that you have a thing for Naruto-kun. I can sense your lust for him. Don't worry. I wont tell him. He likes masochists too~_ " She then blew softly in her ear and teleported back to the side of Naruto.

Erza turned red, unable to think of anything to say back to the female devil.

"Your strong too Akeno! Fight me!" Natsu grinned at Akeno who frowned in return.

' _No sign of lust in him.. not one bit.. is that even possible?_ '

"I'm afraid not. I am itching for Naruto's warmth! Let us go home."

Erza managed to fight the blush off her face. She agreed to Akeno. "Our mission is done and Master shall return back tomorrow from his meeting. So i suggest that we all take a rest."

"No! Im not riding the train again!" Natsu shouted while turning green slowly.

"That's flame brain fror you." Gray sighed.

Lucy watched as Akeno happily hugged Naruto's right arm. Her eye twitched when Naruto just let Akeno do what she want and not even stopping her! Steeling herself, she walked towards Naruto and hugged his other arm.

"L-Lucy?! What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a small blush in his cheeks. He can feel Lucy's soft breasts squishing against his arm.

"S-Shut up.."

Akeno smiled at Lucy. "Ara ara. How bold~"

Naruto sighed in defeat and created a huge portal for them. "Go inside. I want this day to be over as fast as possible."

* * *

 **Fairy tail Guild**

The team arrived in front of the guild via Naruto's portal. The guild was already closed because it was night already when they arrived.

"That was awesome Naruto!" Natsu grinned at him. "That makes me want to fight you more!"

Naruto stopped walking. He didn't want to fight a demon that was reincarnated by Pride. A spar yes, but a full blown fight? No. The reason for this is if Natsu gone all out on him, this will cause him to release everything he got just to hit Naruto. And he knew that something might trigger if Natsu did so.

"Yeah, get stronger and we will see." Naruto shrugged and tried to walk towards their apartment as he dragged Akeno and Lucy who was still clinging on his arms. _'Hopefully that will keep him busy.._ '

The group separated and head towards their own destinations. Lucy was still glaring at Akeno while hugging Naruto's arm. Virgo already left back to her dimension and told Lucy to finish the contract tomorrow. Gabriel was still having problems about something in her chest as she watcbed the two girls hugging Naruto. She must return back to heaven and ask for her Onii-sama to cure her unknown illness.

They soon arrived at the location of their apartment. Well, ex-apartment now.

In front of them is a large, six-story house. The neighboring buildings are also gone and it was the only building in the area.

Lucy finally let go off Naruto and looked around. "Are we lost?"

She looked at the mailbox and the name sathanus made her eyes widened in shock.

"Our home transformed! Amazing!" Gabriel shouted in glee.

"W-What... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE APARTMENT?!" Lucy shouted in shock. They went through a lot today and when they came back to their apartment, it turned into a mansion like building.

The double doors opened revealing Naruto's pets and a bust black haired girl behind them. They quickly bowed their heads to Naruto and apologized.

"Forgive us Master."

"The stray cat destroyed the house when you left. She went on a rampage but we managed stopped her."

Kuroka who was behind the twins and glaring at them, growled. "Tis a lie! THEY attacked me nya!"

"Infuriating." Naruto sighed as he tried to ignore the woman that is hugging his arm.

Akeno snuggled in to Naruto's shoulder and gave Kuroka a thumbs up. "Well done Kuroka!"

"W-Wha- Wheres the old apartment?!" Lucy asked the twins who gave her a blank look.

"We bought the land and build a mansion for Master." Ophis answered her question.

"Naruto-sama do not deserve to sleep on such filty apartment." Lilith added.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened back to the house?" He asked tiredly. He was not in the mood to get mad at the twins. Akeno already drained him emotionally.

The twins looked at each other with a sad look. "Well.."

* * *

( _Flashback_ )

 _"Leave now or be destroyed for trespassing." Ophis said coldly at Kuroka._

 _Kuroka smirked and didn't backed down. "Naru-kun probably gone tired to the two of you that's why he doesn't want to go back here in the underworld."_

 _After a few second of silence, the temperature in the room dropped. Her taunt worked and the twins are now flaring their power causing the windows and floor to crack._

 _" **Take that back.** " They both said at the same time._

 _Kuroka's smile grew wider, She wanted to stretch her muscles and these two will be her toys for today. "He probably replaced you already and have a pet in the hu-" Kuroka ducked down when a purple orb flew past her and hit the ceiling making a huge explosion, destroying the entire side of the house._

 _"Heh, That was rude." Kuroka flicked her hand and a red energy formed wrapped around the twin's hands and feet, immobilizing them completely._

 _"Time for your punishment." Kuroka pointed her open palm at the twins and casted a spell. "_ ** _Xeelufe seah ohzwaez_** _"_

 _Pink fire engulfed the twins. Kuroka frowned when she did not hear any cry, only a soft laughter._

 _Finally the twins started showing emotions. They are both smiling at Kuroka as the pink fire died slowly._

 _Ophis was the first one to speak with a murderous smile. "Lilith, Lilith. The pussy cat is speaking nonsense.."_

 _"We are the only pets that Naruto-sama have." Lilith added._

 _The twins held hand together, combining their powers. They both started to grow a draconic wing made out of red and ue energy in their backs. Ophis wing was color blue and she is missing her right wing while Lilith was red and missing a left wing._

 _" **ONLY US!** " _

**_BOOM!_**

 _A nuclear like explosion destroyed the house and only leaving a large crater._

 _\Flashback end\_

* * *

"That's what happened. Forgive us Master." Ophis and Lilith bowed their heads at Naruto.

Naruto just sighed loudly. What done is done and he could rebuild his house back at the underworld anytime. "Infuriating.. I'll punish you both tomorrow, for now let's sleep."

The twins blushed and started to get excited. They can't wait for the sun to rise tomorrow.

He then looked at Kuroka. "You too." She gulped, not knowing what kind of punishment they will receive.

Naruto, Akeno, Lucy and Gabriel entered the building. Lucy can't helped but to feel nostalgic. It looked the same back design at her home.

Realizing something, she left the journal in the apartment meaning.. "W-WHERE'S MY STUFF?!" She asked the twins with desperation.

"Do not worry big tits. We saved the things that Master owned." Ophis replied while guiding them towards their rooms.

"O-Only Naruto's?!"

"Naruto-sama owned everything in the apartment including you." Lilith replied for her sister.

Before Lucy could speak, she was pushed inside a room with all her stuff inside. "This is where you will stay." Ophis said before shutting the door.

"Grr! Those two!... _Why does it makes me happy when they called me Naruto's property.._ " Shaking her head, Lucy observed the room and it was big. It's like twice the size of her apartment room and the design was very luxurious.

"Where did they get the money to build this house.." She wondered as she walked towards her now queen size bed.

Lucy let herself fall and sink to the soft mattress of the bed then sighed. "Feels just like at home.." She closed her eyes and made a mental note on asking (Begging) Naruto to train her.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto found himself in a very infuriating situation. Instead waking up in his new bed, he woke up in the carpeted floor with Gabriel on top of him, again. He tried to move his left arm but it was between Akeno's soft breasts. He looked at his right and his other arm was between Kuroka's twins.

"..." Naruto's eye started to twitch in annoyance. It's not like he didn't like the situation that he was in. It's just that he's still not ready yet. Mentally. _She_ was still lingering inside his mind and, it may sound cheesy but inside his heart too.

Naruto stiffened when he noticed something. He's not the only one who is up this morning. Being a healthy devil that he is, Naruto junior was up and ready.

 _'T-This is bad..'_ He gulped and look at Gabriel who was sleeping with an innocent smile on her face. Her shirt was a bit loose giving Naruto a good look at her cleavage.

 _'S-Something is missing..'_ His eyes widened and looked up. Blue and red. Those are the color of the panties that the twins are wearing today. Their emotionless eyes stared at Naruto's blue ones.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. I somehow feel murdering three bitches today."

"I agree. Master is suffocating from those fatty breasts of them."

Ophis and Lilith was seeping out purple and black aura, giving Naruto some chills. "Give us the order and we shall exterminate them Naruto-sama."

"Just help me get out of this situation without waking them up." He sighed. Ophis pointed her hand at Gabriel then opened her palm. Gabriel started to float gently and landed softly on the bed.

Naruto sighed in relief. One down, two to go. Lilith walked over to Akeno and forcefully turned her over causing her to let go of Naruto's left arm. For some reason, she was still sleeping peacefully.

After moving Gabriel, Ophis went to Kuroka to try and free her beloved master. "Lilith, I need some help."

Lilith nodded and walked towards Kuroka's feet and grabbed it. Meanwhile, Ophis grabbed Kuroka's hands and the twins lifted her off the floor. Kuroka was still sleeping with a perverted smile. " _Naru-kun~... No more teasing nya~❤_ "

The twins looked at each other before nodding their head. They slowly started swinging Kuroka. "Se, no!" They both said as they threw Kuroka out the open window.

"That wasn't nice.." Naruto commented before stretching his arms. "Finally free!"

He looked at the floor and saw Akeno frowned when she lost her personal pillow. "Infuriating, you are." He picked Akeno up bridal style and brought her towards his bed next to Gabriel.

After one last stretch, He went to the bathroom that was located inside his room to take a both. Of course not before double checking if the doors are completely locked.

"Ophis, Lilith. Prepare breakfast for everyone." He said from the bathroom.

"Of course, Master/Naruto-sama." The twins said at the same time.

After taking a bath, He opened the door slowly and saw Akeno and Gabriel having a conversation.

"Thanks for the tips Akeno-san!" Gabriel smiled at Akeno. "If I feel hot, I will ask Naruto-kun for help."

Akeno patted her in the shoulder. "Atta girl! Make sure to show him _Everything~_ "

Gabriel blushed lightly. "T-That is indecent but if it will make Naruto-kun happy then I shall do it for him." She said with confidence.

Naruto closed the door while having a small blush. ' _I-It's not safe to be here anymore.. damn it Akeno! I should brought some clothes with me. If I came out of here only wearing a towel..'._ Having no choice, He teleported inside Lucy's room and what he saw made Naruto jr rise again.

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms after a long relaxing sleep. She swore that the bed was magical because of how comfortable and how relaxing it is. Jumping out of bed, she continued looking around her very large room. She opened every door and every cabinet to see if all of her stuff are there and not missing. Lucy smiled when she found the journal in a cabinet that was next to her bed.

After memorizing her room, she took a bath in her personal bathroom that was too big for her. She swear she could take a bath with everyone there. After taking a bath, she started drying her body outside the bathroom. She finally have her privacy and she could do what ever she wants inside her room.

"At least I don't have to pay rent anymore." Lucy said while humming happily. She went to her new wardrobe and bent down to get her underwear that was located in the bottom drawer.

Unknown to her, Naruto appeared in her room as soon as she bent town. Still naked.

Naruto was hypnotized by her shaved lips and soft plump ass. His nose started to bled and he quickly wiped it off using his left arm.

 _'D-Damn it!..._ ' He steeled himself from taking Lucy's virginity. Naruto was not a sex demon. That was Akeno's job. So he's not a horndog and, believe or not, he has a lot of respect in women. Even if he find them very infuriating.

Then an idea popped in his mind. ' _Ophis and Lilith is not in their room right? I ordered them to cook breakfast._ '

Lucy finished putting on her underwear then she heard someone knocking at the door, causing her to turn around.

' _SHIT!_ ' Naruto teleported out of her room and in to the twins' room. Meanwhile back at Lucy's room, Lucy was blushing with an irritated look on her face. She saw Naruto inside her room before he disappeared in a split second.

"T-That h-hentai... H-He probably saw everything..." She clenched her fist and her eyes teared a bit. "TAKE RESPONSIBILITY YOU BAKA!"

* * *

Naruto arrived in the twin's room and what he found in there disturbed him. Pictures of him are everywhere. The room has two separate beds and the room was large enough for both of the siblings to sleep in there.

Their blanket was a photo of him topless and was lying on his stomach as if he was hugging the girl sleeping under the blanket. The pillows are chibified version of his head and there are some posters of him doing some sexy poses.

"W-Where the hell did they get all of these?! And when the hell did I do that?!" He looked at the blanket. He looked for the tag that was at the edge of the blanket and it clearly says 'Made by Trihexia.'

"That chibi... Infuriating.." Naruto sighed before teleporting out of the room and back to his. When he appeared in his room, the girls are gone and probably eating breakfast downstairs.

"Finally.. Now I'm scared on going to Akeno's room.." He shivered in fear.

* * *

Lucy, Naruto, Akeno and Gabriel had arrive at the guild and was greeted by Mira. She asked about the newcomers as they introduced themselves to her. After introducing herself, she told them to visit Master Makarov on his office upstairs. She blushed slightly when the one called Akeno whispered something about her lust for Naruto is great.

The group started heading towards the master's office but Mira grabbed Naruto and placing a finger on her lips. " _Shh.. I-I.. I need your help.._ "

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto drank the beer that was offered by Mira awhile ago._

 _"So what's up?" He asked Mira who became flustered._

 _"Y-You stole my first kiss but you did help me calm the demons inside of me.. Thank you!" Mira bowed her head at Naruto._

 _"Raise your head Mira. It was nothing. With me now officially part of the guild, it will happen regularly."_

 _Mira frowned at that._

 _"But don't worry." Naruto grabbed something in his pocket and gave it to Mira._

 _"A stone?" She looked at the black stone that was in her hand._

 _"Yeah, If you're experiencing something like earlier then step on that rock and I'll appear."_

 _Mira smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto." She was glad and kinda excited about her demon to start speaking nonsense again._

 _"It's kind of my fault anyway-" with that, Naruto disappeared as he was summoned by Lucy._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

"Sure." Naruto leaned forward to kiss her but Mira pushed him back, her face is completely red.

"N-Not here!" She looked around and some of the mages started to look at them with interest.

" _C-Come with me in the basement. T-Theres too many people here._ " She whispered before dragging Naruto away.

Back at the office, they finally met Makarov who they found just to be a perverted small old man.

"So can I know your names Ojou-chans~" Makarov asked while checking them out.

"Fufufu~ Akeno Asmodea." Akeno introduced herself.

"Mine is Gabriel little Master." Gabriel smiled at the old man.

"L-Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy was started to get irritated by this old man.

"Ohohoho~ Such beautiful young ladies! I approve all of you in my guild!" Makarov gave them a thumbs up.

Then Lucy noticed something. ' _Where the hell is Naruto?!_ '

Back at Naruto and Mira, they were in the basement making out. Mira was moaning from pleasure while Naruto kissed her. A few minutes later, Naruto broke the kiss. "Are they calm now?"

Mira pouted when Naruto stopped kissing her, then she blushed. "W-Wha-.. Ah! Of course! Thank you again Naruto-kun!"

"Anytime, Now to get back upstairs. I somehow feel like Lucy's gonna hit me again." He sighed at that.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun.. Can we meet up tomorrow? I would really like to know more about you- I-I mean t-to know more about the devils." She corrected herself while blushing.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure." Once they left the basement, Naruto felt that Lucy's, Akeno's and Gabriel's presence was gone. He saw a small old man approaching him with a serious look on his face.

"You're Naruto Sathanus-kun correct?"

Naruto raised a brow at him. "What do you want?"

Mira who was beside him, slapped his arm lightly. " _That's the Master you baka! Show some respect!_ " She whispered at the blonde.

"It's okay Mira-chan. I like guys like him!" Makarov grin before becoming serious again. "My boy Natsu had stolen an S-class job from the second floor and your friend Lucy and the other girls are with him. If you didn't know, S-Class jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a Mage's death."

"I don't see the problem here." He doesn't care one bit. Akeno and Gabriel was with Lucy so what's there to get worried about.

"So you are fine with them dying?" Makarov asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not fine with it old man. But Akeno and Gabriel are strong so they probably can finish that in a second." Naruto shrugged and started to walk out of the guild.

"Even if the island are full of demons?"

That made him stopped. Akeno is in big trouble. And he was NOT being jealous and possessive right now when he thought of demon males surrounding Akeno with lust in their eyes.

"..Infuriating.."

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **I would like to apologize that this chapter took ages to complete!**

 **I just attended an event that lasted for 5 days and it was one of the best events that I've been to in my life!**

 **Anyways, I would like to say that the Dark angel is not Michael or Akeno or Sasuke. Keep guessing XD**

 **I need your help once again. Suggest the perfect characters for Glutton, Greed and Envy!**

 **I will choose from the suggestion that you will be sending me via Review and make a poll for it in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Akeno: Is author-kun gone? Good fufufu, If you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask~ ;)**


	6. Home

**Hello everyone! Akeno here and I shall be the one doing the author's note while author-kun is busy doing some work.**

 **Now let's answer some questions!**

 **TheWillofSon: Fufu there are many things I like about Naruto-kun that it would take** **me forever to mention. But let's just say I have a VERY horrible past and he's the** **one to save me from it.**

 **Elchabon: Ara ara. I didn't know Trihexia-sama was selling some merchandise. For your 2nd question,** **I am the 3rd general in Trihexia-sama's private army. I.. _DISCIPLINE_ them fufu. I say ****that it's the best job ever! lastly, the mansion is really big and will be home for** **Naruto's harem fufufu. Of course I'll be the first wife.**

 **Dragonkeeper10: They're a bunch of undisciplined children fufufu. except for Naruto-kun~.** **hmm.. Trihexia-sama likes Naruto-kun too? That's..new.. I need to update my punishm- I** **mean, my visiting schedule. Greed likes him too. but she can get a little jealous when** **he's close to an another girl fufufu. and for your last question, Rias-chan is my friend.** **Kinda mean of you to say she's a freeloa- ahem* A pet of someone. She's the richest girl** **in the underworld even though she got everything, she's still very _envious_. Grayfia meanwhile was Naruto's personal maid. She got a special ****job from him and I didn't really know the details but she's supposed to take care of someone who's** **in a coma.**

 **Author-kun said that the next one doing the Q &A is Gabriel! Please don't embarrass her too much** **!**

* * *

"Can you repeat that please?" A calm voice came out of the stone that Trihexia was holding. After researching about her vision and having no lead, she decided to call for help.

"Like I told you Michael! I saw an angel with black wings with a red halo! Now do you know someone who has the appearance of that or what?!"

For acting like an impatient child, she received a lecture from Michael.

"That is not how you should reply to your elders trihexia."

"WE'RE BOTH AT THE SAME AGE! I'M JUST USING THIS FORM BECAUSE NARUTO IS A LOLICON!"

Sighing at the little girl's attitude, Michael decided to answer her first question.

"The black wings in your vision makes it a fallen angel. But.. the halo is an another story. Fallen does not have any halos. It is possible that the fallen you saw was a hybrid. But an angel will fall if they fell to seduction or when they lose their purity. So the only thing that's left is-.."

Michael stopped causing Trihexia to raise a brow. "The only thing that's left is what?"

".. I.."

Now Trihexia frowned. What did he find out that it made him speechless.

"Answer me Michael."

"How many wings did that fallen have?"

Trihexia closed her eyes and vision the figure again. 12 wings. Meaning that the fallen was a seraph.

"M-Michael, Y-You're the figure in my vision?!" She jumped to the conclusion.

"Heaven's, No! I will not stoop so low and become a fallen. But if you're accusing me then the fallen has 12 wings. Am I correct?"

"..yeah." Trihexia was starting to not trust michael. If he is really the threat then she shall exterminate him quickly

"Then.. You might be right. A seraph might be our number one suspect, but same as normal angels, our halo will disappear once we fall. There is also the possibility of a strong fallen that has unlock his or her potential."

"... Thank you for your help Michael. that's all."

Michael can't help but frown at her cold tone. "I understand that you are wary of me now, but I'll help you prevent the event that has happened in your vision. I will not let any of my family fall."

Trihexia didn't answer back and just terminate the call.

"I hope you're true to your words.. because.." She said before standing up and a black aura started coming out of her. The purple sky outside turned blood red.

"Who ever you might be.. I will destroy you."

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Home**

* * *

"Look Lucy-sama! A creature that's jumping out of the water!" Gabriel shouted as she pointed at the group of dolphins.

Lucy didn't hear her as she looked at the guy in front of them. Ever since the start of the ride, the guy who was taking them to the cursed island was acting like a horn dog towards Akeno.

 _"_ _Aren't you a bit annoyed that he's staring at you like that?"_ Lucy whispered to Akeno who was just smiling and not even feeling uncomfortable at the man's gaze.

They arrived at the port, via Akeno's teleportation. They could teleport to the Island but Gabriel requested that she wanted to try and experience riding a boat.

Now they are on their way to Galuna Island. The cursed Island.

"Fufufu Not to worry Lucy. Only Naruto-kun can touch me." She smiled at her. "And Besides, He's giving me some magic."

"Eh? He's giving you magic?" Lucy looked at the man name bobo who was their guide and boat master to Galuna island.

"Hai. Fufu You see, Us Devils get more magic when a human committed one of the Sins. For example, Him." She pointed at Bobo who was still drooling at her and was trying his best not to jump and be Akeno's man slave. "He is feeling some Lust towards me. Thus giving me some Magic. This also affects Naruto, So whenever his opponent is feeling angry then he or she is giving him more magic."

"That is amazing Akeno-san! That too works for us angels. So Lucy-sama, Please be motivated and do your best as you will give me some magic in return!" Gabriel said with a cheery smile. She's enjoying the ride and she could see some fish swimming under the clear water of the ocean.

"That's interesting. Are there anymore effects to us when we're near you?" Gray asked. The mage who entered the portal before it closed at the last second.

"Well, For you humans, no. But for Lucy.. fufu"

"Eh? W-What's the effect of you being near me?" Lucy asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Well you are being influenced by our sins when you're near us." Akeno explained as Lucy blinked a few times.

"I'm not feeling anything right now." Lucy said as she feel fine being next to Akeno.

"Fufu that's because Naruto-kun isn't here."

Lucy's heart jumped when she heard Akeno said his name. Meanwhile Akeno smiled and decided to tease Lucy.

"See? Your lust spiked up on just hearing his name. Naughty girl~"

Lucy blushed and tried to hide her face with her hands. "S-Shut up!". The clouds started to darken and the waves became stronger as it shook the boat left and right.

Gabriel looked ahead and saw a huge wall of water approaching them. "Lucy-sama. What is that?" She asked, curious at the wall of water coming towards them.

Lucy peeked through her hands that was still covering her she saw the wave, her eyes widened in shock. "A-A TSUNAMI?!"

"Ara ara, I'll handle this." Akeno pointed her hand at the tsunami and black lightning started to spark in her hand. But before Akeno could take a shot, A beam of light struck down at the wave and instantly, The wave died and the dark clouds vanished.

They all looked at the figure that was gently descending from the pillar of light, clad in golden and silver armor.

Akeno frowned slightly at the sight of him, while Gabriel has a surprised look in her face.

"Onii-sama?"

* * *

"Please bring them back." The guild master told Naruto who was preparing a portal in front of the guild. Everyone was watching as Naruto held his hand out and the air started to ripple and slowly formed in to a purple portal.

"Wait! I shall come with." Erza scarlet stepped forward from the crowed with a serious expression on.

Naruto turned around and raised a brow at her. "I know you're cute but this is my job."

Erza blushed at Naruto's little compliment. "A-According to the rules of the guild, At least one S-class mage must be on the party when going on an S-class mission." She told Naruto and gave him the ' _I'm still coming with you now matter what'_ look.

Naruto looked at her then at Makarov. "Is she serious old man?"

When Makarov nodded, Naruto sighed tiredly causing the red head to glare at him. "Fine." He walked towards the portal and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Infuriating.. If anyone else wants to come, the portal will close in 5 seconds." He said before entering the portal.

Erza quickly followed after him and there are still 3 more seconds before it closed. Some mages wanted to help but, working with the titania scared the crap out of them.

Only one person in that group was conflicted to enter. Making up her mind, Mira ran as fast as she could, then she closed her eyes and jump inside the portal before it closed at the last second.

Mira landed on something hard. She could feel her hand was cupping a metallic mound and she felt someone was groping her ass.

"..." Mira slowly opened her eyes and saw Erza beneath her with angry eyes. They both turned their heads towards Naruto who was has a stoic look but his nose is clearly bleeding and giving them a thumbs up.

"HENTAI!"

...

The newly formed group was walking in silence towards the forest. Erza has a mild blush on her face while keeping an angry face, while Mira was looking down and blushing. ' _H-He saw my underwear.._ '. When she landed on Erza, her dress was pulled up by her, giving Naruto a peak on her underwear.

Naruto meanwhile was rubbing his swollen cheek that was caused by iron fists. "I didn't know you can fight Mira." He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"A-ah! I was an S-class before." Mira then frowned at the memory on why she quit being a mage. Erza looked at her with a concerned look and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Mira smiled sadly and nodded. She looked at Naruto who was wondering what's the reason she quit being a mage. "Ne Naruto-kun, Have you ever lost a family member before?"

Her question made Naruto stopped walking. Old memories started to flood his head. Memories of his first contact with a human that became his contractor. Memories of what happened to his contractor that changed him forever.

She bit her lip and rubbed her arm. "I lost my sister 2 years ago.. She died when I took her with me in an S-class job.." Tears started to fall as she clutched her dress in anger. "Ever since her death, I always blame myself for her death. If I didn't take them on that job then-"

 ***Slap***

"Enough! It's not your fault!" Erza lectured her. "What would Lisanna say if she saw you like this?!"

She was right. What would her sister say if she saw her like this? Lisanna would scold her for blaming herself.

Mira fell on her knees and continued crying. "I-I'm sorry.."

Erza sighed and knelt down to hug her. "We all lost someone close to us. Even if it hurts, we must continue living."

Naruto who was watching the scene, sighed. "I cant sense them. Let's make camp here while I scout ahead." He started walking without looking back. He clenched his fist as he remembered his first contractor.

"Ze-chan.."

 _'Baka onii!'_

 _'You're so infuriating onii..'_

 _'Onii-chan.. I love you..'_

Naruto shook his head and continued walking. It's been a century since they first met. The first time he had opened his heart to a human.

" **Gyu gyu gyu gyu!** "

Naruto looked up and saw a giant figure with yellow glowing eyes. He crunched his knuckles and smirked. "Great. You can be my stress ball..."

* * *

"Onii-sama?"

Michael smiled as he gently landed in the water. "My dearest sister, how are you?"

"T-That's your brother?!" Lucy shouted in shock. Michael has a long blonde hair and behind him was twelve golden wings.

"Your brother is a girl?!" Natsu's eyes widened. He then cried in pain when Gray smacked him in the head. "He's clearly a guy you idiot!"

Gabriel quickly bowed her head. "I am well. Why did you come here Onii-sama?"

"I'm afraid it's classified. But you need to return home." He then looked at the blonde girl looking at him. "You must be her contractor."

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfillia!" She bowed her head.

"Please raise your head." Michael smiled at her. "I am Michael, Angel of charity and the leader of the seraphs. I'm afraid I don't have the time to chat as it is urgent. Do you mind if I borrow my sister for a while?"

Lucy shook her head nervously. She was honestly scared of him. Even if he's radiating with kindness.

"Thank you. Come, Gabriel." Michael said before disappearing in a flash of light.

Gabriel nodded and turned to Lucy. "I'll return as soon as possible Lucy-sama!" She said before disappearing like her brother.

Lucy sighed in relief. That encounter somehow made her heart race. She turned to Akeno who was silent on her seat. "Akeno-san?"

Akeno smiled and looked at Lucy. "You just met the angel who's on par with Trihexia-sama's power! What a great experience, ne?"

"EH?! He's that powerful?!"

Akeno nodded and started to explain. "Michael-sama and Trihexia-sama are one of the first beings that was created by **God** three Millenniums ago. God gave them duties as leaders of his late creations. Heaven for Michael-sama and the Underworld for Trihexia-sama."

"So where's God?" Lucy asked and wondered where did they come from.

"God is not like us. He does not have a physical form and he's just pure power. I think you call him the _**'The**_ _**One Magic'**_."

"EEH?!" Natsu and Gray leaned forward as they listened to Akeno.

"For some reasons, he got corrupted by darkness and was sealed in a secret location by Alpha & Omega by giving up their lives." She continued, "The location of where God got sealed was still a mystery but Trihexia-sama said she found it."

"Who's Alpha and Omega?" Lucy asked Akeno. ' _If God is corrupted and got sealed, then why does Trihexia want to find it?'_

"One of God's earliest creations. They were the guardians of Limbo." She snapped her fingers and the boat entered a portal. Their eyes widened once they saw what's behind the portal. The sky is blood red and the water is literally blood with hands trying to drag their boat down.

"Welcome to Limbo!" Akeno announced with a happy smile.

"A-Akeno-san can we leave?!" Lucy shrieked when a bony hand touched her back. "AKENO-SAAAAAAAN!"

"Fufufu~" She snapped her fingers and entered a portal, returning them back to the living realm. "This day has been a wonderful experience for you Lucy!"

"S-SHUT UP! That really scared me.." She hugged herself while muttering something. Akeno smiled when she read her lips and decided to tease Lucy.

"Missing someone?~"

Lucy blushed but didn't denied it. She wondered why she's not in denial even though Akeno's right. Could this be the effect she was talking about?

"I.. Just want to prove myself that I can fight without his help.." She muttered sadly. "But.. I feel so vulnerable without him beside me." She clenched her fist and cursed herself for being weak. What would she do if Naruto, Akeno and Gabriel suddenly disappeared? Her magic literally was just relying on someone to fight for her.

"Akeno.. Can you help me get stronger?" She looked up with pure determination in her eyes.

Akeno looked at her eyes then smiled. ' _fufufu, just like the eyes of that brat._ '

"Well, I am supposed to do what you want. But are you up for this training? I will tell this now, Learning our magic is the hardest knowledge to learn."

Lucy nodded. "I'll do anything! I'll be strong enough and stand beside him _iimimim-_ you guys at battle!" She blushed and quickly corrected herself.

"Fair enough." Akeno looked ahead and saw the Island. "Your training starts now."

* * *

Naruto arrived back and saw 3 camp tents already around a fire. He wondered at first on how did they get the materials but then he remembered about Erza's requip ability. He approached the camp and sat on a log that was near on the bonfire.

He sighed when he still didn't feel the presence of Lucy, Akeno nor Gabriel in the Island. Knowing Gabriel, he concluded that she wanted to experience boat riding and he silently thanked every gods in existence that he's not there to answer all her innocent & obvious yet cute questions. He won't admit it but he likes being around Gabriel. It was like the same feeling when he taught his first contractor about the world.

Then there's Lucy. She's like her mother's twin. They act the same, they have the same likes, same attitude, same in everything! It infuriated him not to believe that Lucy is not Layla.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and saw Mira peeking out of the tent. "You're still awake?" He asked Mira who left her tent and sat next to him.

"I.. can't sleep. I'm sorry for my drama earlier.."

Naruto just looked at the sky and sighed. "Don't worry. You're not the only who has been blaming themselves for a death of someone."

She turned to Naruto with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry for making you remember such memory." She bowed her head and hopes Naruto forgive her.

Naruto gave a sad smile and placed a hand on Mira's head. "Like I said. Don't worry about it."

Mira blushed when she felt Naruto's warm hand touched her head. "D-Do you mind if I ask who that person is?". She asked then frowned when Naruto removed his hand.

"My first contractor."

* * *

 **Galuna Island**

Natsu was hugging the sand before Gray kicked him in the back of the head making him eat it. Meanwhile, Lucy was trying to catch her breath and silently cursing Akeno who was laughing behind her. What happened? Akeno made her swim towards the island. Easy task but when there's a shark behind you, It turned into a different level of training.

"Fufufu~ Not bad for a newbie. Now for your next test.."

Lucy patiently wait for Akeno to finish her sentence. Her heart started to race a bit as different hard core training scenarios flooded her mind.

"Strip!"

"...Eh?"

"Your next training is stripping!" Akeno happily announced. Lucy looked at her, waiting for her to say that it's just a joke but it never came.

"A-ARE YOU JOKING?! WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THAT?!" Lucy yelled in annoyance.

"Fufufu, You need to learn my saying. ' _They can look but only Naruto-kun can touch_!'." Akeno said with so much emotion that it made Lucy sweat dropped. "The purpose of this training is that when in battle, you might experience some wardrobe malfunctions. We cant have you all flustered up and getting defeated while you cover yourself and be raped in the process."

"This is golden rule number one for female warriors." Akeno said sternly. "Seduction is our number one weapon."

Lucy doubted her words, but find it true. She can easily get flustered when someone saw her underwear by accident. She turned around and saw Natsu and Gray still fighting in the sands, rolling and cursing at each other.

"W-With them watching?" She gulped when Akeno nodded at her.

"Strip or I'll strip you myself." She licked her lips. "Either will do for me~"

Lucy had no choice but to do it. It'll be embarrassing if Akeno was the one to undress her. And she might also do some perverted things while stripping her. Her hands shakily grabbed the hem of her shirt and she slowly lifted it up.

Akeno bit her lower lip as she found Lucy really seductive and attractive, even if she's nervous right now.

Before Lucy could fully remove her shirt, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto face palmed as he looked at the group of idiots. "Infuriating.. _I got worried for nothing.._ "

* * *

 **Heaven**

Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel was seating a round table. The three great seraphs looked at their leader as they wait for the reason of this urgent meeting.

"I was busy doing some work Michael." Raphael complained. She has a short silver hair and light blue eyes. She's wearing a dress decorated with flowers and a tiara decorated with wings and flowers.

She then looked at Gabriel and looked at her new outfit which consist of a short shorts and a pink sweater. "And what is that i _ndecent_ outfit of your Gabriel?"

"Ah, My contractor said that I need to wear them to blend in with others in the human world." Gabriel stood up and twirled around, showing off her outfit. "It's super comfortable too!"

"..." Raphael bit her lips. She actually found Gabriel's outfit cute and pictured herself wearing that set of clothes.

"How's life in the human world?" Uriel asked Gabriel. Like Michael, He's wearing a silver and red armor matching his red hair.

Gabriel smiled in glee. "It was amazing! There are so many things that we don't have here in heaven!"

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but, Let us begin this meeting." Michael said with authority. "Trihexia called me about her vision of a dark angel."

Raphael raised her brow. "So she got a vision of a fallen?"

Michael shook his head. "In her vision, the figure has 12 wings and a red halo above his or her head."

Their eyes widened in shock. "A fallen with a halo.. That is not possible. Even for us." Uriel clasped his hand together and rested his chin in it.

"Onii-sama, do we have any suspect or leads to this fallen?" Gabriel asked.

"WE are the only suspects we have so far.."

Silence filled the room. None talked for a minute long before Raphael slammer her hands on the marbled table. "What are you saying Michael?! That we're going to betray our father's golden rules and become a fallen?!"

Gabriel held Raphael's hand and tried to calm her down. "Please Raphael, calm down. I'm sure Onii-sama has a reason."

"We must be careful. Trihexia is already keeping distance from us, and making her own investigation. Once she finds out it was one of us in her vision.."

Michael frowned as he brings the bad news.

"There will be a war between the two factions."

* * *

 **A** **and done! I'm sorry for not updating for almost 2 months now and I've been REALLY busy in real life. I have a bad news because next chapter may be out at the end of september or first week of october. depending on the free time I have.**

 **Also sorry for the grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. It's 3 am here and I still have some projects to do.**

 **Also yes, Akeno is bisexual. ( _sexually attracted to both Naruto and women._** )

 **I really wish you guys can forgive this sad author-san for being inactive for so long, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys somehow.**

 **I also have a favor for you guys. If you watch and love Toaru Majutsu No index, I would like you to read "A certain infinite possibility" by Darkbetrayer and "A certain Unknow level 0" by MrQuestionMark.**

 **They are both great authors and they were one of the authors that motivates me when writing.**

 **It'll be awesome if you give these stories some love by following and putting it in your favorites!**

 **Raphael's appearance is based on Zoe from Toaru Majutsu No Index.**

 **Uriel's is Reinhard from Re:zero**

 **Little warning. DON'T go to my profile. I placed all the future chapter titles and arcs there and it will spoil you. well a bit. but if you dont like spoilers, STAY AWAY from my profile.**

 **I also want to thank you for giving me some good goood suggestions for the sins. Now that the 7 sins are complete, let's go to the virtues.**

 **Ramiel - kindness**

 **Azriel - Patience**

 **Samiel - Temperance**

 **you guys suggest the perfect characters for these virtues.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Death..

Death and destruction was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. Zera tried to move but she was stuck beneath the rubble of a fallen building. Their guild was attacked by an another guild called Blue Skull and a falling building came down on her while escaping the chaos.

"P-Papa!" She cried for her father to save her. Tears started falling from her cheeks when she felt the pain from her wounds and broken bones when she tried to move and struggle out of the rubble.

She was helpless and no one is coming to help her. She closed her eyes and grind her teeth as she felt another jolt of pain in her left leg.

"S-Someone.. _Help.._ " The pain was too much for the little girl causing her to lose consciousness again.

Inside her mind, she was lying alone in the dark, her arms are hugging her knees as she kept sobbing. She never thought that this kind of pain ever existed. The pain of being alone. Everyone was dead. Her family and friends are dead. She got nothing to live for, so why was she still alive?

Zera wanted to gave up. She wanted it to be over. She was ready to go in to the light. But then she heard something like metal dropped and bounced near her. Was it a nail? a sword?

The sound kept repeating causing her to slowly open her eyes, hoping that it was all a bad dream. What she saw was a crow. In its beak was a key that it kept dropping then picking it up again.

Zera was still dazing at the crow. The pain was gone and both of her legs are numb. She was hungry, thirsty and her skin is deathly pale. She looked at the key and something inside her wants to grab the key.

Weakly reaching towards the crow, the crow backed up and pecked her hand, causing it to bleed. She winced in pain but never stopped until she reached the key. She felt somehow relieved and relaxed once she touched the key. Never wanting for these feelings to disappear, she placed the key in her chest then smiled weakly.

" _Help.._ " She whispered before closing her eyes. Unknown to her, The key in her bloodied hand glowed and a man with blonde hair appeared in front of her.

* * *

 **Trihexia Keys: The Origins**

* * *

 **Soon**

 **2017**


	7. Problems

**what's this? I'm alive? An update?! Is the world ending?!**

 **Well its finally my vacation and I'm able to get started writing again. Anyways I'll make this short so you can read the chapter finally.**

 **Warning**

 **A bomb will be dropped.**

* * *

Trihexia was at her office massaging her temples. She really can't go to war with such little evidence. Hell, she can't even risk going to war because of that Lucy girl. Her ties with that angel girl and Naruto is going to be difficult. If she end Lucy's life then Naruto will hate her forever and that is bad.

Real bad.

She slammed her head at her desk and sighed loudly. what was she gonna do? She'll admit that Naruto is strong. Even stronger than her when he goes all out. And seeing him injured in her vision means that something strong will come down and wipe them all out.

Though in her vision, the face of Naruto looked like he's not fighting at all but pleading.

There was a knock on her office door and it opened revealing one of the sins. He has narrow brown eyes with a bored look on his face and his black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His attire consist of a light brown coat with a black t shirt underneath, black pants and a pair of combat boots.

"What is that you need sloth?"

Sloth sighed at his timing. Catching Trihexia in a bad mood is such a drag.

"I just want you to know that the army is ready at your disposal. Strategic invasion points are already in the war room."

Still not lifting her head from the table, she answered him. "Good.." she said tiredly.

Scratching his cheek, he decided to ask a question that has been bugging him for a while. "Does Wrath know about the invasion?"

Trihexia looked up with a grouchy face yet cute at the same time. "Dismiss."

Sloth nodded and left the room. Not before sighing ' _Troublesome boss_.'

Naruto must not know. period.

Sighing again, she opened her drawer and grabbed an elongated object. Wierd thing is that its pixelated. Like it was censored.

She pressed a button and it started to vibrate wildly. "Aah~ I wish Naruto was here so I won't have to use such cheap product"

She pressed the massager on her back and moaned. She really need this to kill the stress away with a good ol massage.

Perverts.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Problems**

* * *

In a dark room, Slow chants can be heard. The only source of light was the candles around a magic circle and the hooded mages can be seen surrounding it.

At the middle of the Magic circle was a key of Silver, Black and Green.

A man entered the room, A girl that was bound and blind folded in his hand. He slowly dragged the unconscious girl and stopped, A few feet away from the circle.

The key glowed as the chanting finished, The flame of the candles turned green and doubled the size as a swirl of green energy formed then exploded, revealing a pink haired girl, dressed in a traditional white yukata.

Her pink eyes are cold and deadly. "Who summoned me?" Despite her cold eyes, her voice is cute and so her appearance.

"Jose Porla, Guild Master of Phantom Lord and a Wizard saint. It is an honor to meet you, Devil of Envy." He kneeled down to show respect.

The devil smiled when she saw a girl tied up in front of her. "Who is this?"

"A sacrifice for the contract." Jose replied.

Envy materialized a kitchen knife in her hand and licked the blade. "I see. So who are these mayes around me?"

Jose wanted to ask why a kitchen knife? But he knew if he asked, it will be a bad move for him and die. So he needed to play this safe until the contract is made.

"My most trusted and powerful mages."

"Then.." The sound of blood gushing down the floor echoed at the room. The mages in robes are on the floor, choking at their own blood while trying to stop the blood from the wound in their necks.

"Contract is sealed." Envy grinned, her bloodied face and attire was a sight that Jose will remember forever.

* * *

Mira was tearing up again as Naruto finished his story. He never really gave out too many important parts but it did make him feel happy to be finally able to say it out of his chest.

"Thank you Mira.. For listening" Naruto smiled at the girl. He felt lighter and much more at peace.

Mira wiped the tears off her face using her palms. "I-I'm sorry.."

Mira never thought that one girl could change Naruto so much. she made a mental note to herself that she'd do anything to make Naruto happy.

"I'm sure she's happy that you still care for her.."

She finally stopped crying and looked at Naruto. He was looking towards the orange and cloudy sky with a smile on his face. A real smile.

"Yeah.."

Mira blushed and turned away. "I-I'll go back inside my tent.. Thank you Naruto for telling me about your past."

She quickly made her way inside her tent and placed a hand on her beating heart. No man had ever made her feel that way. Heck with all the guys in the guild, She never really fallen in love before.

Was she in love or is it the demons inside her that wants him.

Outside, Naruto sighed with a smile and shook his head. "You know that eavesdropping is a bad habit Erza."

After a few seconds, Erza came out of her tent, slightly blushing because of getting caught. She walked towards the fallen log and sat where Mira was at.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Erza broke it.

"I must apologize for eavesdropping. Please hit me." She bowed her head towards Naruto.

Erza closed her eyes, waiting for him to strike her or just simply ask her to stop but she felt him playing with a strand of her hair.

She slowly looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her, causing her to blush instantly.

"You know, I really like your hair."

She straitened her body and looked away, still not even bothering removing Naruto's finger on one of her crimson locks.

"W-Why is that?"

"I just really like it."

"I-Is that so.."

Naruto released the strand of her hair and walked towards his tent. "I still haven't sensed them in the island so I suggest we rest." He said before entering it.

Erza was now all alone outside with a blush on her face. Someday she'll beat him up for causing her to act like this. She unconsciously play with a strand of her as she replayed the voice of Naruto on how he really liked it in her mind.

"Baka.." She smiled before getting up and walked towards her tent for shut eye. She got to save her energy to beat Natsu in to dust.

* * *

Gabriel and Raphael are walking down the road. The city is peaceful yet busy. Eden is the largest city of the heaven dimension and it is filled with towering buildings of white and gold. At the heart of the city was a golden fortress, home and birthplace of the seraphs.

Unlike the Underworld, Heaven resembles earthland most because of the blue sky.

Back to the two Seraphs, Raphael was getting tired of Gabriel's gloomy mood. It's rare for her to radiate some negative energy when she always glow of positiveness and happiness.

"Alright. What's wrong Gabriel?" Finally asking her sister. She stopped walking and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hmm? There is nothing wrong." She replied plainly, confused at her sister's sudden question.

Raphael then remembered that Gabriel was not gifted when it comes to common sense.

"I mean what's with your sad mood?" She asked again, hoping that Gabriel will answer her question.

"Oh! That's what you meant!" Gabriel smiled then slowly it turned into a sad one. "I am sick Raph-chan.."

Raphael blushed. She does not know what's the meaning of that chan but it sounded cute. But soon those rosy cheeks of her turned pale.

"S-Sick?! Come with me at once! We will go to fathers room and bathe at the holy spring!"

Raphael tried to drag Gabriel back to the fortress but Gabriel stopped her.

"N-No! I'm not physically sick Raph-chan!" She cutely pouted at the silver haired angel.

"Eh?"

"Can we talk in private?" Gabriel asked as she see that they are now gaining more attention.

Raphael frowned then sighed. "Fine. Follow me." She extended her glorious light blue wings and flew towards the secret garden, located at the top of the fortress.

Landing at the grassy field, they both walked towards a white tree with black leaves called the soul tree.

Raphael crossed her arms. "Soo?"

Gabriel didn't turned around to face her but reached a hand towards the smooth bark of the soul tree. "I.. I have this 'friend' at earthland. He's really interesting. Always grumpy, mean and bored."

Raphael felt like cleansing some lowly being for acting like that on her sister.

Gabriel lightly giggled at her memories. "But even if he's like that, He was always there for me. He thought me some culture in earthland and educate me to some amazing contraptions that they built down there. He was treating me like a normal friend and not as an angel from heaven."

Gabriel frowned and slowly placed a hand on her chest. "But then.. He was getting a lot of attention of my friends.." She turned around to face her sister, her hand is still on her chest.

"Because of that, My chests started to hurt. I hate feeling that pain. Why does it hurt Raph-chan?"

Raphael was speechless. She knew that she was definitely in love with that man but.. A mortal?! Unacceptable. She was not worried of her falling because as a seraph, you can't fall when you lose your purity to someone you love.

Well, She too was a victim of love. It was a long time ago but he was the only man in her heart. She was glad that he's not human. Oh how she missed him.

"Before I answer, Is this friend your talking about a human?"

Gabriel shook her head.

Raphael sighed in relief. She do not hate humans but she still can't trust one. "Then what you are feeling is jealousy."

"J-Jealousy?"

Raphael nodded. "It's what you feel when someone you love interact with someone other than you." She explained.

' _L-Love.._ '

Gabriel's eyes widened and her cheeks became red. 'I-I love Naruto?!'

Her hear was racing and her stomach was like being swarmed by butterflies. Just thinking about him makes her happy.

"Seeing your reaction, you just figured out that you're in love." Raphael deadpanned.

She quickly hugged her sister. "Thank you for enlightening me, sister!"

Raphael was at shock at first but then she smiled and returned the hug. "You can rely on me anytime!"

"Yeah.. Oh!" She broke the hug and bowed her head at her sister. "Please don't tell Onii-sama about this!"

Raphael made a zipping sign in her mouth. "My lips are sealed." She then gave her a teasingly smile.

"Soo~ Who's this guy and what type of being he is?"

* * *

Midnight came and Naruto sneaked out of the camp via teleportation. Still not feeling the three girls in the island made him worry. Naruto and worry does not go together well.

Was the Island that far for a boat ride?

He started walking towards a temple, past the forest and the dead giant rat thing he killed earlier. He looked up and noticed a droplet fall to the pyramid temple.

"What the hell are these brats doing?" He muttered before making his way towards the entrance.

All he can tell that the temple was old.

A cracked formed underneath his foot as he started walking to explore the temple.

Really old.

Closing his eyes, He can feel people inside and one dark entity. Below..

He stomped his foot causing the ground his standing on to collapse and fall to a secret room where he found a giant piece of ice.

He eyed the demon and crossed his arms. "You're really a madman Zeref."

"I wonder if I should destroy it or not." He tried to come up with a decision on this one. I mean this is a demon island and they could be worshiping this big guy over there.

He grabbed something in his pocket and took out a silver whistle. He placed his lips to the whistle and blew air through it.

There was no sound. Just like a dog whistle.

"You called Naruto-sama?" Litlith came out of a purple portal, still wearing her gothic lolita dress.

"Uhmm yeah.. Where's Ophis?" Naruto asked.

"Onee-sama was guarding our home. Cats are tend to be clumsy."

Naruto just sighed at their childish rivalry. "Okay.. So what can you tell me about this guy?"

He pointed at the titanic demon.

Lilith looked at it and nodded. "According to the book of Reiveldon vol.3 page 328, paragraph 4 and sentence 3. It is said that a demon named Deliora roamed around the continent, destroying different cities and towns. It was soon defeated by an Ice mage who sacrificed herself to trap the demon. Having the demon here at this location is a mystery for me Naruto-sama."

"So.. Is the ice mage still alive?"

"The spell used was a one way trick." Lilith smiled at her master. "But with you here, you can undo the spell."

Naruto pulled up his sleeves and stretched his arms. "Alright, If she's alive, I want you to take her home-"

"Are you adopting an another pet Naruto-sama?.." The way she said that was cold. Even colder than the ice that was imprisoning Deliora.

"I told you that you guys are my only pets. Even if that sounds degrading, I'm sure you don't care at all." Naruto deadpanned.

The cold aura was replaced by a warm one. "As you wish, Naruto-sama."

"Let's begin then" His arms glowed yellow and his hands went through inside the ice like hot knife in a butter.

"Let's just hope she's alive. I don't want pulling a corpse here.." He suddenly felt something like a pair of hands. Pulling gently, The hands are now free from the ice.

Lilith looked at the demon and noticed that when her master pulls the girl out, The ice melts.

"Careful Naruto-sama. The demon might attack you at any moment.

Naruto didn't care as he slowly pull the woman out of the ice. He looked down and saw her face. She was really beautiful. Being in that spell might have temporarily stopped her aging.

He pulled again and now he could see her big breasts and hardened nipples, possibly from the cold air in the cave and ice.

"...Naruto-sama.."

"I-I'm not looking!" Naruto shouted as he looked up and pulled again.

Hearing a soft thud, the girl was now finally free. and naked.

Lilith quickly went towards her master and summoned a cloth to cover her body then carried her on her back.

"I shall await for the punishment you promised us, Naruto-sama." She said before entering the portal.

Naruto just sighed and looked at the now free demon in front of him. "You don't look tough."

Deliora's eyes glowed red and moved.

"GRAAH! THAT BITCH!"

Naruto just tiredly stared at the demon and cracked his knuckles. "As a demon of Zeref, You must be eliminated."

" **WHA- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!** " Deliora roared.

Naruto heard footsteps and looked at the entrance of the secret cage and saw mages.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD DELIORAA!" The boy with silver hair shouted before casting a spell. But he was stopped midway by Naruto who made a square barrier made out of transparent red aura.

"Now no one could interrupt us."

" **I'LL SMASH THAT BORED LOOK ON YOUR FACE BOY!** "

"I'm not afraid of you." Naruto said before preparing himself to dodge Deliora's attack.

Deliora lifted both his arm to squash that pest in front of him. "DIE!-"

He never got the chance to attack Naruto as a beam of light shot down from above and pierced the demon, destroying half his body and shattering a level 10 barrier spell.

The temple trembled as the titanic corpse fell on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he saw who came down and one shot the demon.

"You... for 94 years.. YOU NEVER SHOWED YOURSELF AND DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO CONTACT ME!"

* * *

"Hmm~ Hmmm~ Hmm~"

Gabriel was humming an old song that she heard a long time ago. If she remembers it correctly, it was a song about a hero who fought the world to protect a Goddess that had threatened to destroy the world. Such tragic yet beautiful song. She was brushing her soft yet wavy blonde hair while looking at a mirror.

She was currently in her room at the Heaven's mansion. It was built for her and Raphael in a mountain side where you can see the whole city at the balcony of the mansion. Her room was luxurious yet vintage at the same time.

She really can't wait to return back to earthland and be with her friends. Also finding about her true feelings about Naruto made her really happy.

Looking at the mirror, she cutely pouted at the bad news. How could a seraph like her or her brothers and sister fall without even a good reason.

A knock on her door broke her chain of thoughts. "Please come in."

The door opened revealing her onii-sama. "May I speak with you sister?" He said as he let himself in.

"What is it Onii-sama?" She asked, wondering what could be so important that he wants to talk to her privatley.

"Your contractor Lucy, how is she treating you?"

Gabriel smiled and happily told the adventures they did together in such a short time. She describes her new friends as well and that made her onii-sama frown.

"Gabriel.. These Devils.."

"What about them? And I told you that their names are Naruto-kun and Akeno-san."

Michael hated making her sister sad but he must do his duties in order to prevent a war.

"I want you to stay away from them. Especially that Naruto." He said with authority in his voice.

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. "B-But Onii-sama! You can't do that!"

"We must take precautions. Lives of our people are at stake if this war happens." Michael turned around and walked towards the door. Before he left the room, he looked back at his sister. "I'm sorry sister.. but until Trihexia is out there for blood, you'll be staying here in heaven."

"What about Lucy-sama?! What if she needs me?!"

Michael just looked at her sadly then closed the door of her room, leaving her with no answer.

Gabriel started crying. It was unfair. She was finally be able to go to earthland, make some friends there and learn their culture. Then something came up again. The thought of not seeing Naruto. Not being near him. Not being able to touch him. She was already missing his warmth.

She clutched her chest as she felt like it was being stabbed. She wanted to disobey the order of her brother but him being the current leader of heaven, she can't do it.

"Naruto-kun.."

Unknown to her, Michael was watching her at the door before silently closing it again. It really do break his heart seeing his sister like that.

Just as he closed the door, he never saw Gabriel's halo flickered from white to red.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I've gotten busy and all that's why it took me so long to release this. Also Trump won. and Brexit.**

 **Anyways I'll try my best to update sooner as I can see more free time coming my way.**

 **Also if you have any Ideas, I'll be happy to read them in your review!**

 **-Author-san Out!**


End file.
